Aire de Gitana
by Yen Lyz
Summary: El, un grandioso empresario, ella una simple gitana, que pasara cuando el destino los una, ni el dinero los separara ¿o si?
1. El comienzo

**Yo: KONICHIWA! Este es mi primer fic y presento a mi acompañante Shun**

**Shun: Tienes razón Yen**

**Yo: quieres presentar el disclaimer?**

**Shun: bien… bakugan y sus personajes NO le pertenecen a esta loca**

**Yo: OYE**

Capítulo 1

Era un día hermoso en Barcelona, un cielo azul y el aire fuerte pero ligero como la libertad, clima perfecto para las personas denominadas "gitanos", una cultura europea que habita más que todo en España.

Eran las 4 de la tarde y los gitanos aplaudían el baile de la hija del líder, los jóvenes quedaban atónitos con su belleza.

-que hermosa-

-baila genial-

¿?- ¿que decían de mí?-

-nada Yen-

Yeneline Weisner, 16 años, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos miel, tez blanca y algo alta, viste una camisa de tiras y un pantalón amplio negro, ella era la hija del líder de los gitanos.

-Quieren que siga bailando-

-POR SUPUESTO-

-jajaja ok- comienza a bailar

Un joven estaba caminando en el parque mientras hablaba por el celular

¿?- YA DAN ME DEJAS CAMINAR EN PAZ?-

-Ok Masquerade pero llegas temprano-

- Si papa- en tono sarcástico pero escucha el canto de los gitanos y se dirige al callejón- después te llamo-

_Fin de charla_

Él se esconde en una pared para no ser visto pero quedo hipnotizado por el baile de la gitana; todo iba en paz hasta que Masquerade toma una foto y la joven se da cuenta y para de bailar

-Quien está allí?- mientras iba a la pared

- Yo mejor me voy- saliendo corriendo

- Espera… VUELVE- sale a perseguirlo, ambos llegan al parque y Yen logra tumbar a Masquerade

-Pásame tu celu...lar- quedando pasmada por el aire misterioso del joven

Masquerade, 17 años, habitualmente viste un traje negro con camisa blanca

-Qué y por qué?- reclamaba el mayor

-POR LO MENOS BORRA LA FOTO-

Masquerade logra tumbar a Yen haciendo que el cayera encima de ella haciendo que ambos se ruborizara y él se perdiera en la ojimiel

-Porque, si eres la joven más bonita que conozco-

- bien, pe…pero-desviando la mirada- te puedes quitar, me…me incomodas-

-Ops!- se para e intenta ayudar a Yen pero…

¿?- toma eso tonta gitana- el racista le da una patada haciendo que quedara inconsciente

-Que hizo-

-no lo iba a atracar?-

-NO!, llame a un hospital-

En el hospital

Estaban en un cuarto elegante en la cual había una pequeña biblioteca, un joven rubio estaba leyendo unos libros esperando a que la joven gitana, que estaba en una cama inconsciente y con una venda en la cabeza despertara

-uh…uh- abriendo los ojos y mirando a todos lados- d…donde estoy-

Masquerade se percata de su reacción y se le acerca a ella

-estas bien?-

-algo pero… donde estoy, que me paso?-

-Estas en el hospital, te distes un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente por mas de 3 horas-

-gracias por salvarme, y cómo te llamas-

- puedes llamarme Masquerade ¿y tu?- dando una cálida sonrisa

-Yeneline, me llamo Yeneline-

"_el amor se refleja por la bondad de los corazones"_

**Yo: ME GUSTO!**

**Shun: estoy orgulloso de ti, pensé que nunca lo harías**

**Yo: Sip nwn**

**Shun: y que pasara después?**

**Yo: no lo se, dejen reviews, sugerencias…SHUN DEJA MI LIBRETA!**

**Shun: ok**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima **


	2. Hechizo de Gitana

**Konichiwa!**

**Shun: wow si que estas feliz**

**Yo: Sip, por fin lo pude subir y con tantas tareas **

**Shun: cierto, OYE PORQUE AUN NO APAREZCO**

**Yo: cállate, agradezco sus reviews y gracias por su apoyo**

**Shun: y quien dice hoy el desclaimer**

**Yo: mi bombonazoo…MASQUERADE**

**Masquerade: En serio? **

**Yo: sip**

**Masquerade: Ok, bakugan ni los personajes NO le pertenecen, solo los OC**

-Yeneline, que lindo nombre- Masquerade

-y el tuyo… un poco misterioso- lo que provoco que Masquerade se riera –¿qué?-

-de hecho es mi apodo-

-y tu nombre?-

-no me gusta-

Siguieron hablando hasta que alguien llego al cuarto corriendo

¿?- YENELINE-

-Klaus, como me encontraste-dijo la ojimiel

-no fue fácil- mira a Masquerade- quien eres tu-

-Me llamo Masquerade y usted- extendiendo la mano

- Klaus Von Herzen- estrechándola **(n/a: si es que ese es su apellido)**

Entra el doctor

-Hola doctor que pasa- pregunta Masquerade

-buenas noticias yen, ya te di de alta-

-GRACIAS DOCTOR ^^- pero cambia su semblante a uno de preocupación- pero… y cómo voy a pagar todo…-

-no te preocupes, el joven ya pago- señalando al rubio- los dejo jóvenes- se va

-GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, TE LO DEBO DE POR VIDA HARE TODO LO QUE QUIERAS-haciendo una reverencia

-lo que sea?-

-no te sobrepases Masquerade- con un tono enojado

-Yen quiero solo 2 cosas, la primera una cita, y lo segundo verte bailar de nuevo como lo hacías tan hermoso antes de conocerte- haciendo que yen se ruborizara

-pues lo del baile y lo de la cita puede ser dentro de 2 meses ya que en esa fecha hay un festival gitano y yo bailare-

-ya está todo arreglado, vamos?- pregunto Klaus y ambos asintieron

2 meses después

Era de noche y todos los gitanos estaban reunidos en una gran fogata en el parque cuando Klaus comienza a relatar…

-Los gitanos somos una gran cultura pero recibimos tanto halagos y rechazos de parte de todo el mundo- mirando a Masquerade

-pero estábamos equivocados- susurrándole al oído del ultimo

Yen estaba vestida con una blusa de volantes roja que se le veía el ombligo, una falda hasta los tobillos azul con lentejuelas doradas en la parte de la cadera, llevaba cascabeles en las muñecas, llevaba el cabello suelto y liso y tenía una flor roja en la cabeza

-Ven a bailar Masquerade- invito Yen y el acepta mientras los gitanos cantaban

_En la noche de luna_

_La luz y la oscuridad _

_Se besan_

_Y la gitana mientras baila_

_Recuerda su oscura historia_

_Mientras busca su presa_

_Para poder conquistarla_

Masquerade estaba hipnotizado por los ojos de Yen

_Y sin poder darse cuenta_

_Y sin poder escapar_

El ya no podía parar de bailar de lo feliz que estaba

_Ya había caído_

_En un hechizo de gitana_

Masquerade la agarra de la cintura y la acerca haciendo que la gitana se sonrojara pero hace una pose improvisada haciendo que todos aplaudieran

-Mejor me voy- pero yen lo agarra del brazo

-no, espera… es muy de noche, mejor quédate a dormir-

-Esta bien, hasta mañana- entra a una carpa y se acuesta *_no lo puedo creer, me enamore de una gitana*_

**Yo: les gusto**

**Shun: WOW… Masquerade quedo fascinado**

**Yo: que si no **

**Shun: KLAUS ES GITANO?**

**Yo. Sip, en los próximos capis lo verán y dara mucho que contar**

**Nicole Sakurai: **WOW GRACIAS, menos mal te gusto ^^ pero te voy a decir algo, este fic tendrá muchos secretos y cada ves será mas intenso y peligroso que el otro Gracias a Dios que te gusto

**Jessi Kuso: **GRACIAS :D saber que te gusto y que te parece interesante hace que me de mas ganas de escribir

**Lily- Clay: **Gracias a Dios te gusto, Masquerade siempre lo tratan como el villano y quería hacer algo diferente XD, es mi personaje favorito de las 4 temporadas de Bakugan y lo merecia, eso si en unos capítulos mas adelante verán que van a ver personajes mas lidos :D

**Shun: o sea que apareceré**

**Yo: cállate iluso pero lo peor de todo es que si ¬¬**

**Shun: SIII**

**Yo: les mando un beso y un abrazo inmenso a todos y especialmente a Nicole Sakurai, Jessi Kuso y Lily –clay **

**Shun: agradecemos sus quejas, sugerencias, y reviews**

**Shun y Yo: bye bye ;) **


	3. La cita

**Konichiwa!**

**Shun: que aburrido LUNES BUAAA **

**Yo: y por qué lloras si aquí es festivo**

**Shun: snif snif no se**

**Yo: ¬¬ bien… y nos va a presentar el review…RUNO!**

**Runo: WOW..BAKUGAN Y LOS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN, SINO MASQUERADE Y ALICE SERIAN 2 PERSONAS DIFERENTES Y YO SERIA SU NOVIA Y DAN DEJARIA DE COMER COMO BESTIA**

**Yo: les agradezco sus reviews, les dejamos leer**

-Mejor te acompaño- decía cierto peli plateado

- bueno está bien- decía una peli café

Pasaron por unas tiendas para comprar ropa para la cita de Yen

-Klaus gracias eres el mejor de todos-

-De nada Yen, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- algo triste

-eres genial- le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojara

-y…a donde van-

-no lo se, solo me dijo que nos veríamos a las 8 y que me recogía, me ayudas a subir el cierre?-

-eh…bueno- lo subía mientras apartaba la mirada aunque un poco sonrojado *que buena espalda tiene*

-te incomode?-

-nop, eres como mi hermanita…listo-

-gracias, aun tenemos tiempo para hablar, falta como una hora-

-ok-

_EN una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad_

-me veo bien Shun?-

-si.. te ves bien Masquerade, ya es la octava ves que me preguntas-

Shun es menor que Masquerade por unos minutos pero se tinturo el cabello de negro, y tiene ojos ámbar, tipo miel como los del papá

-y… Runo sabes que vas a ir?

-no, no la he visto últimamente

-será que esta celosa de Yen?-

-uh?-

-has estado tanto tiempo con Yen que la has olvidado-

-tienes razón, hablare con ella cuando vuelva…SON LAS 7:30, ME TENGO QUE IR- sale corriendo

-DE NADA- en tono sarcástico

-ADIOS Y GRACIAS-

_En el callejón_

-Hola Yen…-queda en shock al verla

Yen vestía un vestido rojo de tiras que en la parte de adelante le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y tenia el traje una cola que le llegaba a los tobillos, tenia zapatos de tacón rojo y llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola que reposaba en el hombro, se veía totalmente fabulosa

-Hola Masquerade, estas listo?-

-s…si, vamos- la coge de la mano haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

¿?-Shun, donde esta mi hermano?-

-Masquerade salió peor ahora vuelve Runo-

-si claro-

Runo es la hermana menor de Masquerade y Shun, tiene 16 años, se tinturo el cabello de azul claro y tiene ojos esmeraldas como su madre

-Runo, porque no te sientas y vemos una película- mientras golpeaba un poco el puesto para que se sentara

-esta bien- se sienta pero se recuesta un poco en el pecho de Shun- que tal si nos vemos amanecer 1- con una sonrisa picara

-….esta bien- acariciando el cabello de su hermana y dándole play a la película

_En un parque_

-Masquerade no puedo ver jajaja, quita las manos de mi cara-

-dame un momento yen… listo- le comienza a acercársele al oído- abre los ojos- quitando las manos de su cara

-wow… es, es hermoso-

Estaban en uno de los jardines del parque junto al lago donde había una mesa para 2, un camino de rosas, algunos candelabros, una vela en la mesa y un pequeño yate que era de Masquerade

-Vamos?- la coge de la mano y la lleva a la mesa y hablan por unos minutos

En la charla

-Seguro, puedes confiar en mi-

-bueno, esta bien, solo porque eres tu-

-tranquilo- lo coge de la mano y le da una cálida sonrisa

-mi verdadero nombre es…- quitándose la máscara haciendo que Yen quedara en shock

"_caras vemos, corazones no sabemos"_

**Shun: YUPIII APARECII!**

**Yo: ya Shun contrólate**

**Shun:pe…pero**

**Yo: .**

**Jessi Kuso: **creo que si se le paso un poco, se me ocurrio poner a Klaus de gitano, como el siempre era un príncipe alemán en la serie, intente colocarlo como todo lo contrario :D

**LiLy-Clay: **cierto que Masquerade lo es?... pobre spectra jajaja lo reemplazaron por alguien 5 años mas joven ^^

**Nicole Sakurai: **en algo tenemos razón…NO DEBIAN HABERLO SACADO DE LA SERIE!, pero en el cap 32 de nv al verlo me fascinó, creo que ahora si me recibe tus reviews aunque no se porque aparece al publico, por lo menos Anubias me recuerda un poco a el u.u

**Yo: ya se que vamos a hacer**

**Shun: que?**

**Yo: VAMOS A HACER QUE MASQUERADE VUELVA A LA SERIE! (haciendo que Shun se cayera)**

**Shun: eso si se puede?**

**Yo: yo que se, pero igual, acepto sus reviews, comentarios y sugerencias**

**Hasta la próxima ;D**


	4. Confesiones y un beso

**Konichiwa!**

**Shun: al fin volviste**

**Yo: si, larga semana**

**Dan: hola Yen, tienes ponquecitos?**

**Yo: no…DEJA ESOS CHOCOLATES!**

**Dan. Pero es que están deliciosos u.u**

**Yo: ¬¬x porque mejor no dices el desclaimer?**

**Dan: ok, Bakugan y sus personajes NO le pertenecen, solo los OC**

**Todos: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS, los dejamos leer ^^**

-Mi verdadero nombre es…- quitándose su mascara

Yen queda en shock al verlo

-Marcos Kazami-

Marcos… digo Masquerade lo único que tiene de diferente es que tiene unos hermosos ojos violeta

-Mar…Marcos?- titubeaba ya que estaba ruborizada y hechizada por los ojos del joven

-tonto nombre, no?- dijo Masquerade riéndose

-no, por el contrario, es hermoso- lo último que dijo hizo que Masquerade se ruborizara

-Vamos a dar un paseo Yen?-

-bien, vamos a caminar-

Masquerade carga a yen estilo recién casado haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

-no precisamente a caminar- mientras la llevaba al yate

-es tuyo?- ya dentro del yate a la mitad del lago

-jajaja si…uh?- mientras yen acariciaba el agua con la mano y se le para alado de ella

-es hermoso-contemplando la luna

-pero no más que tu- la coge de la cintura llevándola contra el yate haciendo que quedaran a corta distancia

-Ma…Masquerade- perdiéndose en el ojivioleta

Masquerade ya estaba muy cerca de Yen, ambos con los ojos entrecerrados y solo se sentía una leve brisa entre sus labios cuando… en otro yate

¿?-que hermosa noche, lástima que Yen no esta aquí-

Yen se percata del joven y tira a Masquerade junto a ella al lago intentando ocultarse pero Masquerade sale del agua

-que esta…-

Yen sale del agua-después te explico- hundiéndose y haciendo hundir a Masquerade

¿? –majestad, se encuentra bien?-

¿?-si francisco, pero sigo recordando aun a esa gitana yen-

-mmm, vamos Joe tenemos que devolvernos al palacio-

-está bien- el yate se aleja

Masquerade se monta a su yate y ayuda a Yen a subirse

-le tienes miedo al príncipe, yen?

-es que Joe…¡ACHU!- comenzando a estornudar

-Dame un momento- entra al cuarto del yate y saca ropa seca-Yen, ven-

-ok- entra al cuarto

-creo que es mejor que te cambies-entregándole la ropa

-mhm, me permites?-

-ops!, lo siento-se da media vuelta y se sonroja de la vergüenza

Después de unos minutos yen se coloco un pantalón y una camisa un poco grande ya que era de Masquerade

-listo, gracias por todo y per- pero sintió un cálido abrazo de Masquerade (ya se había cambiado O.O) la cual correspondió haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

-que susto me pegaste, pensé que te había pasado algo- comenzando a soltarla pero sintió un suave abrazo

-no me sueltes, eres la persona que más confió- Masquerade le da una sonrisa cálida y la abraza, comienzan a hablar de lo chévere que la pasaron, cuando se bajaron del yate, se montaron en un convertible BMW blanco y la lleva a su casa

-lo pasamos chévere cierto?- bajándose del carro para abrirle la puerta

-fue genial y te- pero Masquerade la interrumpe

-te amo- Yen quedo paralizada por esas palabras- eres la chica más genial que conozco, no sé qué hechizo me hiciste pero nunca lo vayas a revertir-

-Masquerade…yo- pero siente unos cálidos y dulces labios formando un beso hermoso- me das otro?- y le sigue dando besos aunque un poco más cortos

Pero para futura desgracia alguien más los veía

-ahora yo puedo…- agarrándole suavemente los hombros del joven

-por…por supuesto-

Se acercan más para darse un beso bajo la luna, ambos rojos y Masquerade estaba sorprendido, no la abrazo porque tenía miedo, de agarrarla donde no debía o de abrazarla muy fuerte porque era su hermosa muñeca así que se conformó cogiéndola de la cintura, ambos ya eran completamente felices

-Te amo Yen- yéndose al carro

- yo más, que descanses-

¿?-estas en grandes problemas Yen-

"_uno se enamora de las personas menos esperadas"_

**Yo: AWW! QUE TERNURA**

**Shun: nunca pensé que iba a ser tan tierno…oye y Dan?**

**Yo: está en un pequeño paseo por el hospital XD**

**Shun: fue por el ponqué**

**Yo: aja**

**Jessi Kuso: **JEJE CIERTO? Es que como veo a Klaus elegante, quisiera verlo un poco celoso y con uno que otro pensamiento, pues ya sabes el nombre de Masquerade, se me ocurrió mientras veía la serio por internet XD, espero que la pases bien y que no te maten por las tareas

**Nicole sakurai: **WOW GRACIAS NIKI, no sabía cómo podía mejorar el capítulo, pensaba colocarle los ojos como Shun pero me lo imagine y quedaba raro pero quedo genial con ojos violetas, pensé que en la última temporada iba a aparecer Masquerade pero no siendo Alice, sino otro peleador que encontrara la máscara pero qué más da, espero que lo pases súper ^^

**Shun: y que…hola spectra**

**Spectra: Hola Shun, hola Yen ^^**

**Yen: no me hables**

**Spectra: por qué? Que hice?**

**Yo: porque? REMPLAZASTES A MASQUERADE CON TU FEA MASCARA ROJA Y TU CABELLO RUBIO TEÑIDO**

**Spectra: no te preocupes Yen, se que fue mi culpa pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para que te enamores de mi (sonrojándose pero se quita la máscara)**

**Yo: cuanto quisiera quererte Keith**

**Keith: ok **

**Yo: les mando un saludo a todos y en especial a Jessi Kuso, Nicole Sakurai y Lily-Clay**

**Bien, Hasta la próxima ^^**


	5. Envidia

**Konichiwa a Aire de Gitana ^^**

**Shun: loca ¬¬**

**Yo: Baka ¬¬**

**Shun: y dan?**

**Yo: sigue en el hospital, me acompañas**

**Shun: ok… espera…AUN SIGUE ALLI?**

**Yo: si…es que le di un golpe muy fuerte jijiji ^^U**

**Shun:… bueno…Agradecemos sus reviews**

**Los dejamos leer**

-estas en grandes problemas yen-

-Klaus, que es lo que te pasa, me asustaste-

-y como te fu…-cambiando su cara al ver la ropa- ¿acaso tú?-

-NO-con un sonrojo que causaría envidia a los tomates - es que me caí del lago y me empape completa-

-no te creo, algo paso- estaba "serio"

-bueno, es que estaba en el yate y vi a Joe…-

-VISTES A JOE? TU SABES LO PELIGROSO QUE ES, EL ES PRINCIPE-

-Lo se pero que iba a saber que ese cretino iba a estar allá- un tanto decepcionada

-bueno y… como te fue?-

-la verdad…GENIAL!- cambiando el ánimo –pero no digas nada a mi papá-

-ok, mejor vamos a descansar- ambos van a sus respectivos lugares de descanso

_Al día siguiente_

En el cuarto de una mansión dormía cierta peli azul plácidamente, el cuarto era grande, era blanco con detalles dorados, tenía unos grandes guardarropas, un tocador con muchas cremas y perfumes, un espejo de pie y unas ventanas grandes que la llevaba al balcón pero su sueño se iba a acabar todo

-te voy a atacar-

-AHH suéltame Marcos jajaja, me haces cosquillas- intentando zafarse mientras se reía a carcajadas

-mmm déjame pensarlo…NO- mientras seguía

-porque-

-porque soy tu hermano- soltándola para después darle un beso en la mejilla

Runo le correspondía el beso –y como te fue ayer?-

-estuvo genial- sentándose en la cama –es genial, es una amiga…*que le voy a decir a Runo, menos mal me di cuenta a tiempo* y ustedes podrían ser buenas amigas-

-esta bien- dando una sonrisa falsa *quien será esa tonta, Masquerade esta ocultando algo* -me das un permis, me voy a cambiar-

-espera…quieres ir al parque de diversiones?-

-sii, seria genial pero lárgate-mientras reia

-ok- se va

_Al otro lado de la ciudad_

-Hola yen que…YENELINE- salió corriendo hacia ella ya que estaba desmayada, e intento acomodarla quedando muy cerca

-kl..Klaus?-

-estoy aquí, tranquila- estaba mirando a Yen y tocándole su cabeza –estas hirviendo, vamos y te acuesto en tu cama- la cargo en método de recién casados pero Yen no logro recordar que Masquerade le hizo así ayer

Yen ya estaba acostado en la cama y Klaus le colocaba unos paños húmedos pero suena el celular y Klaus lo coge

*Masquerade* y colgó

-quien era?- con una voz débil

-numero equivocado, mejor descansa-

_En el parque_

*yen porque no contestas*

-tranquilo Masquerade, relájate- dijo Runo enojada

-ok, a donde quieres ir?-

- a los carritos chocones- dando una sonrisa

Runo vestía como en Bakugan surgimiento de Mechtanium y Masquerade vestía como en Los peleadores Bakugan (recuerden que en este fic se viste diferente)

-ok pero cada uno separado para poder manejar, entendido?-

-¡SI SEÑOR ^^!- y se fueron corriendo al lugar

"_la envidia mata y envenena el alma"_

**Yo: Gomene, gomene, gomene, gomene, gomene gomene por haber tardado tanto pero es que lo tenia grabado y he tenido últimamente mucho trabajo y los profes me van a devorar viva**

**Shun: me muero, me muero, me muero… ya dejaste de disculparte? **

**Yo: si pero…BUAA **

**Shun: AHORA QUE!**

**Yo: buaaa (inundando el lugar)**

**Shun: AUXILIO, ME AHOGO, POLICIA, BOMBEROS, SOS, VAMOS ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!**

**Nicole Sakurai: **ESTAMOS EN LO CIERTO! Masquerade es reguapo no soy celosa, si quieres te lo comparto jajaja XD

**Jessi Kuso: **CASI TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON IGUALES AUNQUE PUEDEN HABER GENIALES! La verdad es que no creo mucho que Steve sea enojón ^^, me pasa lo mismo con Shunni, que bueno que hayas salido a vacas, descansa y tranquila la paciencia es amarga pero da dulces frutos y lo de Joe y Yen será muy pronto

**Yo: para mi este capitulo es especial, se lo dedico especialmente a Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori que por motivos de la vida toco dejar Fnn, espero que este bien ya que por el y sus locas historias es que entre**

**Shun: por eso llorabas?**

**Yo: sip**

**Todos: TE VAMOS A EXTRAÑAR HAIBA!**

**Yo: y les mando un gran saludo y abrazo, especialmente a Nicole Sakurai y Jessi Kuso, gracias por motivarme a seguir esta hermosa historia ^^**

**Hasta la próxima**


	6. Problemas

**Konichiwa otra vez**

**Shun: me voy a morir, me voy a morir…**

**Yo: oye que te pasa**

**Shun: es que…LLEGO DICIEMBRE HIJ(le tapo su boca)**

**Yo: oye no seas tan grosero! No estas con tus amigos **

**Shun: tienes razón…no tenías algo que decir**

**Yo: ah si, pues estuve mirando los capítulos que tengo escrito en mi libreta y lo mas probable es que cambie la clasificación a T, podrá haber una que otra escena algo fuerte pero no tanto asi que se puede leer ^^**

**Shun: y el desclaimer**

**Yo: que mas da, todos saben que Bakugan no me pertenece**

**AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS LOS DEJAMOS LEER!**

un par de hermanos estaban en un parque de diversiones hasta que…

-Quiero ir a la montaña rusa-

-NO! Yo quiero ir a la rueda de la fortuna-

-pero Runo, ya hemos ido a todos los juegos que querías-

-porfa Masquerade-

-NO-

-RUEDA-

-MONTAÑA-

-RUEDA-

-RUEDA-

-MONTAÑA- (típica pelea Dan y Runo cap 6)

-Ha, te gane Runo- cantando triunfante

-ok vamos- dijo decepcionada

_Al otro lado de la ciudad_

-Yeneline, te encuentras mejor?-

-si Klaus, gracias…te puedo decir algo?-

-si, lo que quieras-

-te quiero agradecer por todo, eres la única persona en la que ha estado conmigo desde pequeña y me has protegido de todo y especialmente de Joe, me da miedo de que me haga y les haga algo, eres mi mejor amigo y como mi hermano y te quiero mucho Klaus- le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el se sonrojara

-de nada Yen, eres como mi hermanita-

-te puedo hacer otra pregunta?-

-bueno…adelante-

-como pudiste comprar mi vestido-

-pues yo…- pero escucharon un grito fuera de la casa

¿?- SUELTAME!-

-Klaus que pasa-

-no lo se, vamos a mirar- ambos salen de la casa

_Ya afuera_

¿?- SUELTAME-

¿?-NI LO CREAS GITANO-

¿?- Y YO QUE HICE- en ese momento llegan Klaus y Yen

-PAPÁ…SUELTALO- grito yen mientras se ponía al lado del gitano

¿?- con que aquí estas LADRONA-

-TU NO LA LLAMAS ASI ENTENDIDO- grito Klaus en defensa de yen

¿?- SII CLARO, ADEMAS EL PROBLEMA ES CON CLAUDIO-

Claudio es el papá de Yen, alto, trigueño, rubio, ojiverde y es el líder de los gitanos

-TU NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE TRATAR ASI A MI PADRE-

¿?- ah sii- pero se da cuenta de un brazalete dorado que llevaba yen y por casualidad estaban unos policías por el lugar –AUXILIO POLICIA!-

-eh?- dijo yen un poco desconcertada

-que paso señor- pregunto un oficial

¿?-ESA GITANA ME ROBO EL BRAZALETE DE MI ESPOSA!-

-¿QUE YO HICE QUE?!- pero ya tenía unas esposas en sus muñecas- suéltenme-

-lo siento señorita pero esta arrestada por hurto- mientras agarraba a yen por el brazo

-no pueden tratar asi a una dama- dijo Klaus intentando defenderla

-ah si? Quiere acompañarla?- pregunto el policía en forma sarcástica

- pues si, no la dejare sola en… una celda-

Claudio solo chocaba su mano en la cabeza negando

-pues que espera, entra- Klaus entra al carro y todos se van

_En el carro_

-sabias que era una pregunta sarcástica? ¬¬- dijo yen

- lo se pero no podía dejarte sola en ese lugar, te dije que te iba a proteger-

-gracias Klaus- con un leve sonrojo

_En el parque de diversiones_

-Runo me das un poco-

-ok- Masquerade coge un poco de algodón dulce, en eso aparece en el televisor del parque el noticiero (no pregunten de donde salió)

-_en los últimos minutos fueron detenidos 2 menores de edad, entre ellos una gitana por el robo de un brazalete avaluado en 20.000€-_

-que tonta gitana ¿cierto Marcelo? Eh?

*Yeneline*¨pero un chasquido lo saca de su mente

-hola! Llamando tierra a Masquerade-

-ah? Eh.. te tengo que llevar a la casa, tengo algo que hacer-

-es en serio?- enojada- ok vámonos-

_En la estación de policía (3 horas después)_

-chicos ya se pueden ir- dijo un policía

-ah pero si- intento hablar Klaus

-alguien pago su fianza-

*Masquerade* pensó Yen mientras salía de la celda

¿?- no me vas a dar aunque sea un abrazo?-

-no puede ser…- se queda en shock al verlo

"_la amistad se demuestra en el peor momento"_

**Ta ta ta taaa…..(música de piano)**

**Shun: loca ¬¬**

**Yo: tonto ¬¬**

**Shun: te amo**

**Yo: QUE!**

**Shun: nada nada solo pensaba u.u**

**Yo: bueno, puede que pase mucho tiempo para esto pero lo que pasa es que tengo ya varios capítulos en mi cuaderno y lo quiero expandir asi que si quieren OC los recibo con mucho gusto ^^**

**Shun: y si no te llegan?**

**Yo: malo**

**Nicole Sakurai: **JAJAJA TE LO PRESTO CON GUSTO! Aunque si es muy maleducado al dormirse mientras hablas pero que mas da, amigo es amigo y no te preocupes haibaku va a volver…aunque tengo miedo de que vuelva mas loco que antes XD

**Jessi Kuso: **JAJAJA SHUN CONTROLADITO SE VE MAS LINDO ^^ aunque creo que Alex se va a ganar un buen merecido por lo que dijo aunque Klaus no será el típico villano…ya veras los secretos del fic

**Yo: QUIEN QUIERE QUE SHUN SEA TORTURADO?**

**TODOS: YOO!**

**Shun: QUE!**

**YO: dejen sus reviews, sugerencias, quejas y comentarios ^^**

**Bye bye**


	7. verdades y un secreto

**Hola ^^**

**Shun: porque tan feliz?**

**Yo: hoy es…DIA DE LAS VELITAS WII!**

**Shun: eso si con cuidado**

**Yo: tienes razón**

**Shun: este fic se ve cada vez más interesante**

**Yo: sip, y comenzaran a salir las verdades, pero más secretos habrán**

**AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS**

**Los dejamos leer**

¿?- no me vas a dar por lo menos un abrazo?-

-no puede ser…- se quedó en shock- JOE!-

-más respeto a tu majestad- en tono de burla

-pe…pero que haces aquí- temblando

- yo fui quien pagó la fianza- hiso una seña para que todos los guardas se retiraran mientras él se acercaba a Yen- además quería saber cómo estabas- pero sintió un par de palmadas en el hombro

-Me permites majestad?- hablo Klaus y los 2 hombres se retiraron a hablar

-Que haces aquí Joe-

-pues que mas, quería saber como estaban-

-no te creo-

-yo tampoco-

-ah- dijo Klaus un poco desconcertado

-yo los he ayudado y mas que todo a Yen, es TAN HERMOSA…-

-si, si a donde quieres llegar-

-soy tu mejor amigo y todo eso pero que pasaría si yen se entera de toda la verdad- con una sonrisa macabra

-que insinúas Joe?- con los ojos hirviendo

-que pasaría si yen se entera de toda la verdad o… de quien eres tu en verdad- se acerca a Yen – te llevo en mi auto?-

-si no hay de otra- respondió yen girando los ojos

_En el carro (mercedes Benz e) iba Klaus adelante y Joe y Yen atrás_

-Oye yen-

-sí, que pasa-

-tu…por…porque me odias- con la mirada triste

-ah…por eso- dijo yen cabizbajo

-eso que?-

-tu fuiste la persona que mando a desterrar a los gitanos de España- al punto del llanto

-pero yo no lo quería hacer-

-ah?- muy desconcertada

-te voy a decir la verdad yen- le agarra una de sus manos y le dice unas cosas al oído

-y…por qué me haces esto-

-la verdad no me gustas aunque eres muy hermosa, te estoy protegiendo porque vas a hacer la próxima líder gitana y una muy genial por cierto-

-majestad ya llegamos- le dice el chofer

-dame un momento- dijo Joe para salir del carro y abrirle la puerta a Yen

-gracias Joe- le dijo la pelicafe mas tranquila

-ustedes de que estaban hablando- reclamo Klaus

- de nada importante, Yen aquí esta mi tarjeta, llámame cuando quieras…me tengo que ir- entra al carro y se va

-AHORA SI ME QUIERES DECIR QUE TE DIJO- le grito Klaus

-Kl…Klaus- mientras soltaba unas lagrimas

-yen…yo- pero Yen ya se había ido a su cuarto

*nunca me gritabas*

_En la estación de policía_

-Aquí se encuentra una joven llamada Yeneline Weisner?- pregunto cierto rubio

-si pero ya pago su fianza y se retiro del lugar- le dijo un oficial

-gracias- se va y la llama

_En la casa de yen_

-halo?-

-Yen soy yo-

-MASQUERADE!, hace rato que no te escuchaba- mientras subía el animo

- nos podemos ver en el parque en 20 min?-

-obvio-

-ok nos vemos- cuelga

Yen se arregló su cabello y se echó un brillo que le resaltaba sus labios rosados y se colocó su ropa habitual

-y como voy a hacer con Klaus- coloca unas cosas sobre la cama, las cubrió con una sábana y salto por la ventana

_En el parque_

-donde estará Masquerade- entrando al bosque hasta que vio al ojivioleta sentado en el árbol

-YENELINE- se bajó del árbol para abrazarla

-Masquerade cuanto te extrañe- quedando hipnotizada en esos ojos violetas- y cuéntame que has hecho-

-nada además de pasar tiempo con mi hermana-mientras ambos se sentaban en el césped –y cuéntame más de ti, uso mascara pero tu eres una caja de misterios-

-ay algo- mirándolo triste -¿quieres saber?-

-yen que pasa…porque estas asi?- mientras yen le recostaba su cara en su hombro y el le acariciaba su cara

-soy…soy adoptada-

**Shun: WTF?!**

**Yo: sip, no te lo esperabas eso, cierto Shun…Shun?**

**Shun: O.O Tanta acción para un dia**

**Yo: ehh ni para tanto**

**Nicole Sakurai: **tristemente si va tocar esperar un poco para torturar a Shun ): pero que mas da espero que te guste el capi

**Jessi Kuso: **JAJAJA pobre Alex…mentira XD! Wow me gustaría meterte y a tus locos amigos también, solo dame un tiempo ya que tengo varios capítulos ya hechos y si..era Joe, el va a aclarar muchos secretos de la trama

**Shun: como asi que sere torturado**

**Yo: mmm si, y como lo prometido es deuda, les daré un gran pasabocas a mis amigas Nicole Sakurai y Jessi Kuso, les mando un saludo y disfrútenlo (le arranca la camisa a Shun y lo electrocuta)**

**Shun: AHHH que fue eso**

**Yo: mi pasabocas ^^ acepto, reviews, sugerencias, quejas y de todo**

**Bye bye**


	8. un amor, un dolor

**Se ve a un Shun atado a una silla pelo dañado y sin camisa y a una yen vestido de capo (me fascina ese tipo de ropa XD)**

**Shun: yaa que te hice**

**Yo: QUE QUE HICISTE! Le mostraste el "video" a todos òó**

**Shun: lo siento Yen por favor**

**Yo: lo vas a pagar (en unos amplificadores comienza a sonar la canción de barney)**

**Shun: QUITALO!**

**Yo: mejor voy a agradecer a todos lo lectores y los reviews que me mandan ^^**

**Los dejo leer**

-Soy…soy adoptada- cerrando los ojos mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Yen… lo siento tanto…yo no sabía- abrazando a la joven

-tu…tu tenías que saber esto- dijo Yen en un leve sollozo mientras lo abrazaba

-y como te enteraste- rompiendo el abrazo

-mi padre me lo dijo- comenzando a sonreír –y el me salvo y estoy muy agradecida por todo y lo amo más que antes-

_Flashback_

_Un ladrón llevaba a una recién nacida en la noche oscura mientras huía de la policía, la bebe lloraba desconsoladamente_

_-CALLATE DE UNA VEZ- grito el ladrón desesperadamente. Como la bebe lloraba aún más la dejo en un banco mientras el escapaba_

_Un rubio de unos 28 años veía la situación y coge a la bebe mientras la arrullaba y esta dejo de llorar_

_-pobre niña, ya estoy aquí no te preocupes- miro la manilla de la muñeca de la bebe, se había borrado su nombre-como te llamare?...espera- ve una moneda japonesa denominada yen – te llamare Yeneline…eres hermosa, nunca vas a estar sola de nuevo- mientras se iba con la moneda y su nueva hija_

_Fin flashback_

-Tu padre Claudio es un gran héroe Yen-

-si que lo es-

-mmm…-

-en que piensas Masquerade?-

-iba a decirte algo pero se me olvido-

-bien…cuando te acuerdes me lo dices- con una gota anime

2 seg.

-YA ME ACORDE!- levantándose victorioso

-al fin…que era- con una risa chistosa

-me acorde que las amigas de mi hermana van a venir en unos días y vamos a hacer una fiesta y te quería invitar-

-EN SERIO?!- aclaro yen feliz pero cambio su semblante –no…no puedo ir-

-pero por qué Yen?- acercándose a ella haciendo que ella se sonrojara

-Masquerade, no tengo porte, elegancia ni…- pero sintió una mano cálida que le alzaba su cara hacia la de el

-eso es fácil…tengo una amiga que te puede ayudar te parece?- le dijo Marcos sin soltarle la cara

-e…está bien- seguía mirando esos ojos violetas que la encantaban pero cuando reacciono Masquerade la estaba besando ambos entrecerrando un poco los ojos para no perder esa hermosa mirada que tenían

-Vamos a caminar un poco Yen?- agarrándole la mano

- y no vamos a ir en yate?- dijo a modo de burla recordando la cita que tuvieron

-jajaja lo deje en el lago… ya vamos- ambos comienza a caminar

_En la mansión_

Runo se encontraba leyendo un libro en el jardín cuando ve que llega Shun

-hola Runo, como te fue-

-GENIAL! NO HABIA TENIDO UNA SALIDA ASI-

Y sabes cuando llegan Alice y Julie?-

-no…me parece que Alice llega mañana y Julie en 2 dias-

-extraño mucho a Alice- dijo Shun un poco triste

- lo se, Alice es mi mejor amiga y tu novia-

-si…ya quiero que sea mañana-

-hermanito me das un momento? Voy a llamarla para ver a que horas sale el vuelo-

-ok, te veo luego-

_Platica telefónica_

_-halo?-_

_-Alice?-_

_-hola Runo que mas?-_

_-algo mal-_

_- porque cariño?, que tienes?-_

_-el chico que amo… parece que tiene novia-_

_-MASQUERADE TIENE NOVIA?!-_

"_el que cría a un niño como si fuera suyo, merece ser llamado padre"_

**Shun: RUNO ESTA ENAMORADO DE MASQUERADE?**

**Yo: nooo mira de One direction**

**Shun: pero si es su hermana**

**Yo: ya lo sabemos vamos a ver que pasa…oye como te safaste**

**Shun: no se**

**Yo: ay Dios**

**Nicole sakurai:** JAJAJAJAJA TORTURA A SHUN (cara malvada) wow tu idea es genial, obvio que te incluiré eres mi amiga si me consideras así ^^ aunque voy a ver si me alcanza el fic para colocarlo aquí o uno nuevo pero chistoso que Masquerade sea diablito jajaja que miedo en esa fecha

**Gemelos Kazami: **QUE LINDO QUE LES GUSTO MI FIC *.* como dice el dicho, nunca es tarde cuando la dicha es buena XD bueno si el colegio mata por tareas y todo eso pero igual es chévere, OVBIO que los voy a meter en el fic ^^

**Shun y yo: AL FIN VACACIONES!**

**Yo: lo de los fics recuerden que van a esperar un poco ya que tengo varios capítulos escritos y los voy escribiendo constantemente**

**Shun: calculamos y este va a tener por lo menos 70 capítulos si les gusta nos dice, si no también**

**Yo: les mandamos un saludo, un beso y un abrazo especialmente a Nicole sakurai, los Gemelos Kazami y a Jessi Kuso**

**Shun: envíenos sus reviews, sugerencias y quejas**

**Bye Bye **


	9. Visitas

**Hola…eh no fue un buen comienzo**

**Shun: se nota (pero recibe un zape) Y ESO POR QUE?**

**Yo: por burlarte de mí**

**Shun: bueno ya pero falta 4 días para NAVIDAD ^^**

**Yo: y justo el 25…LA FERIA! CALIIIII PACHANGUERO ^^**

**Agradecemos todos los reviews **

**Los dejamos leer**

_-Hola?-_

_-Alice?-_

_-Runo hola que más?-_

_-algo mal-_

_-porque cariño? Que tienes?-_

_-parece que el chico que amo tiene novia-_

_-MASQUERADE TIENE NOVIA?-_

_-Alice cuidado que Shun te puede escuchar- un poco asustada_

_-ok-_

_-y a qué horas sale el vuelo de Rusia- un poco más feliz_

_-a las 8am-_

_-ok nos vemos-_

_Fin charla_

*Tengo que averiguar si la chica de aquella vez tiene algo con el*-pensó Runo con enojo

_En el palacio de Madrid*_

-Alteza lo siento por no avisar que venía-

-tranquilo Klaus, tu siempre eres bienvenido-

-gracias Joe, quería saber de qué estabas hablando con Yen-

-no te conto-

-no-

-y donde esta ella- pregunto el príncipe

-se escapó, se cree muy lista pero no lo es-

-mmm…sabes Klaus, eres un gran cobarde-

-QUE- grito a punto de golpearlo

-no te le declaras a Yen porque no te atreves y te tengo que recordar que TÚ fuiste el que ordeno la discriminación hacia los gitanos, algo totalmente ANTIETICO-

-CALLATE- pero lo había rodeado varios guardias

-perro que ladra no muerde- indicando a los guardas que los dejaran solos

-que vas a hacer-

-al contrario, que dirán los gitanos cuando se enteren que tu los traicionaste- en ese momento lo mira a los ojos con odio –y que diría Yen cuando sepa que tú no eres gitano-

-hasta luego Joe-

-no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Yen- dándole la espalda a Klaus para que no notara que estaba llorando

-no le voy a hacer daño porque como yo lo dije LA AMO-

-ESO NO ES AMOR ES PURA OBSECION, ALGUN DIA LA VAS A LASTIMAR Y ESO…..nunca te lo voy a perdonar-

-eso nunca va a pasar-

-ojala Yen se entere que el enemigo no soy yo…ERES TU!- mirándolo a los ojos

-adiós alteza- se marcha

*cuídate Yen*

_En el parque_

-Oye Marcos y como se llama tu amiga- le dijo Yen que iba abrazada de Masquerade

-Julie Makimoto-

-Julie? Es la mejor diseñadora que hay *.*-

-sí y algo loca- se detiene y se va a un jardín en el parque

-oye a donde vas- mirando al joven arrancando las flores

-nop, nop, nop,… Yen quédate quieta y no te muevas- yéndose atrás de Yen

-bueno y…-pero ve un hermoso ramo, eran las flores que él había arrancado, eran rosas, lirios y orquídeas moradas –son hermosas- pero siente a Masquerade atrás de ella

-pero ni todas las flores se compara con tu belleza- haciendo que Yen se sonrojara

-es…es hermoso Masquerade – volteándose para abrazarlo *tengo que hacer algo para impactarlo*

-de nada- aun abrazándola –ven te llevo a casa

_Afuera de la casa_

-Marcos, gracias por absolutamente todo-

-te digo algo? Eres la chica más genial que conozco y..-pero sintió unos labios, Yen lo estaba besando, el, la acercaba más mientras ella lo abrazaba en el cuello con un brazo

-gracias Masquerade, nos vemos- le da un beso en la mejilla y se sube a un árbol para luego entrar a la casa por la ventana

-esa chica es extraordinaria-

_Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto de Barcelona_

-Runo ya son las 11 de la mañana y no ha llegado-dijo un Shun alterado (que raro ¿no?)

-espera Shun ya me llego mensaje de Alice- sacando el celular

-y a ver que dice-

-ya está a punto de salir de inmigración- pero alguien se le acerca por detrás

¿?- y a quien espera?-

-ALICE!-

-ya llegue y aquí me quedo- dijo la rusa

"_el amor verdadero no discrimina"_

**Y… SE IMPRIME**

**Shun: WII AL FIN CON MI ALICE**

**Yo: y Yo con mi Marcos ^^**

**Shun: ya tenemos el fic y FERIA!**

**Yo: en el capítulo aparece un * en el palacio, el palacio que me refiero es el Palacio Real de Madrid para que lo imaginen, no es el de Zarzuela **

**Jessi Kuso:** tienes razón nadie esperaba que un hermano se enamorara del otro y de que Yen es adoptada me pareció buena idea cambiar un poco la trama y verán que pasara después…AH si, la otra semana les diré quién gano la apuesta XD

**Haibaku Kuso: **WOW que chévere que te gusto el fic ^^

**Nicole Sakurai: **QUE CHEVERE QUE CREASTES UNA CUENTA WIII! No puedo creer que haya hermana celosa pero no por amor…de hecho el capi anterior lo hice ya que mi papá vive desde que era muy pequeña por fuera de país y no lo conozco en persona pero me da igual así que…FERIA!

**Gemelos Kazami: **JAJAJA 5 veces por una fiesta? Ops se me paso la mano pero en fin y menos mal están en vacaciones ^^ y se nota que Catalina si es una hermana menor XD

**Yo: DIGAN YO PARA LOS QUE QUIEREN MAS VACACIONES**

**Shun: YOO**

**Yo: LOS QUE QUIEREN FERIA**

**Shun: YOOO**

**Yo: LOS QUE QUIEREN QUE DAN Y SHUN SE BESEN**

**Shun: YOOOO….ESPERA QUE!**

**Yo: JAJAJAJA era broma, ah si los invito a que vean mi fic navideño cuando sean las 12 de la noche**

**Shun: recuerden cualquier queja, sugerencia o review lo pueden dejar abajo**

**Yo: les mando un GRAN ABRAZO Y UN GRAN BESO a todos especialmente a Nicole Sakurai, Jessi Kuso, los Gemelos Kazami y a Haibaku Kuso**

**Y si no leen mi fic navideño igual**

**FELIZ HERMOSA NAVIDAD! **


	10. sospechas

**Hola a todos ^^**

**Shun: por qué tan feliz**

**Yo: porque al fin lo olvide KYA!**

**Shun: a quien**

**Yo: a…aun no lo puedo olvidar GRACIAS A TI**

**Shun: de nada ^^**

**Yo: ¬¬**

**Agradecemos sus reviews, los dejamos leer**

¿? –y a quien esperan?-

-ALICE- gritaron al unísono

-ya llegue y aquí me quedo-

-Alice, cuanto te extrañe- dijo Shun mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso

Alice Gehabich tiene 17 años, es una famosa modelo rusa, es la mejor amiga de Runo y la novia de Shun (Shun: Wii, yo: contento? Shun: sip nwn), viste un abrigo vestido morado, botas negras y si es invierno, un gorro cosaco blanco

-Shunny también te extrañe-

-y como te fue en Rusia- dijo Runo

-genial aunque me voy a dar un respiro…y cuando llega Julie?-

-mañana, vamos a casa?- pregunto Alice y todos asintieron

_En el jardín_

Yen iba caminando en el parque metida en sus pensamientos cuando choca con un chico y ambos terminan tirados en el suelo

-ay…lo siento-

-tranquila, ¿estás bien? – dijo el joven levantándose y tendiendo la mano para que ella se levantara

-sí, gracias…y cómo te llamas- dijo Yen estrechando la mano del joven y levantándose

-Dan, Daniel Kuso y tú?-

-Yeneline, pero me puedes llamar Yen-

-bien, fue un gusto en conocerte pero me tengo que ir…nos vemos- dijo para después irse corriendo

-Daniel Kuso, eres muy distraído, apurado y muy divertido pero eres un gran amigo, leal y defiendes a las personas que más quieres- dijo para después desaparecer como el viento

_En la mansión_

-bueno Alice ya llegamos- dijo Runo eufóricamente

-wow, no me acordaba mucho de la casa- (ella vive con ellos en las vacaciones de invierno)

-yo te llevo las maletas a tu cuarto- dijo Shun pero sintió unas pisadas de alguien bajando de las escaleras

-MARCELO- grito Alice

-ALICE GEHABICH es bueno verte de nuevo- yendo a abrazarla

-ya ha pasado 3 años- rompiendo el abrazo

-quieres comer algo o dormir?-

-no gracias, y dormí en el avión aunque no es muy cómodo- se quejó mientras se agarraba el cuello

- alguien sabe de Dan?- pregunto Shun pero todos negaron –bien, voy a entrenar un rato-

-y Alice y yo nos vamos a mi cuarto a HABLAR de cosas de chicas- dijo Runo abrazando a su mejor amiga

-y ya que me quedo solo voy a hablar con Julie para ver a qué horas sale el vuelo de ella- dijo Masquerade

-bien ya tenemos nuestros planes- dijo Alice y todos se fueron

_En el cuarto de Runo_

-a ver Runo, cuenta todo- dijo Alice sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas-

-de que?-

- de lo que me dijiste Ayer-

-bueno, el ha salido hace unos meses con una chica y creo que estoy…-se deja caer en una almohada comenzando a llorar

-tranquila Runo, el no te va a abandonar-

-Alice ayúdame-

-pero porque?- un poco confundida

-porque no lo miro como un hermano sino como mi novio, ojala esa joven sea gorda y fea-

-tranquila Runo, te voy a ayudar a superarlo o a conquistarlo-

-gracias- abrazándola –y dime, tienes las fotos con Taylor Lauthner en Francia?-

-obvio, ven te las muestro- dijo sacando un libro

_En la sala_

_Platica telefónica_

-Hola Marcos, tiempo sin escucharte- chillo cierta peli plateada al otro lado de la línea

-hola Julie como estas?-

-GENIAL Y MAS PORQUE MAÑANA VIAJO- grito

-te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-ya la estás haciendo- dijo un poco mas calmada

-es que tengo una amiga y quiero- pero Julie la interrumpe

-ayudar a tu novia, por supuesto- dijo Julie feliz ^^

-sabía que no po…espera ¿dijiste que si?-

-pi es por ayudarte a ti y a tu novia, por supuesto-

-ella no es mi novia- lo dijo totalmente rojo (n/a: si no son novios entonces que son)

-ok? Ah y mi vuelo sale a la 1am chaito- dijo antes de colgar

-ah?...Julie…Julie…bueno como sea- cuelga

_Fin charla_

_En el jardín_

Shun se encontraba entrenando y comienza a hablar solo (N/a: pelea con su yo interno que será la letra cursiva)

-qué será que le pasa a Runo- se dijo

_-*que está enamorada de su hermano*- dijo su Yo interno_

-IMPOSIBLE- grito tan fuerte que se cayó del árbol

_-*hazte el ciego pero es verdad*-_

-estará celosa de esa chica?- dijo levantándose

_-*obvio, lo grita cada vez que Marcos habla de ella*-_

-iré a investigar después- dijo comenzando a entrenar de nuevo

_-*eso es mejor…adiós*-_

-chao-

"_El que nada debe, nada teme"_

**TA TA TA TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ES EL FINAL**

**Shun: el final de qué?**

**Yo: de este capítulo y de este año Wii (comienzo a cantar año nuevo)**

**Shun: cállate**

**Yo: Cállate tu primero (me abalanzo encima de el para ahorcarlo)**

**Shun: suéltame (intentando zafarse)**

**Runo y Keith: hola ^^ (entrando) que…(me encuentra sentada encima de Shun torciéndole una pierna mientras él me intentaba tirarme doblándome el brazo izquierdo) mas?**

**Shun y Yo: eh…hola?**

**Nicole Sakurai: **jajaja no se me ocurrió el yaoi pero creo que si va a haber XD

**Gemelos Kazami:** GALLETAS CON CHANTILLY WII jajaja era broma, que ternura ustedes 2 y no se preocupen son bienvenidos cuando quieran ^^

**Jessi Kuso:** DAMAS Y CABALLEROS… STEVE PERDIO LA APUESTA jajaja tenía a los personajes un poco guardados pero fic sin Dan, no sería un fic

**Shun: y obvio que un fic sin mi…. **

**Yo: HARIAMOS FIESTA!**

**Shun: QUE!**

**Yo: no es cierto ^^**

**Les envió un GRAN saludo a todos en especial a Nicole, Jessi, Bruno y Cata y a todos los que leen este hermoso fic una FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRAZADA Y FELIZ 2014…DIGO 2013 me paso lo mismo que con una periodista jajaja**

**Bye bye **


	11. Planeando

**WIII 1ER CAPITULO DE 2013!**

**TODOS: SOBREVIVIMOS AL FIN DEL MUNDO, YO NO SE QUE PASARA, HAY MI AMOR SI TU NO ESTAS**

**Yo: bueno ¬¬**

**Todos: qué?**

**Yo: a este paso les voy a prohibir que vean Rafael Orozco**

**Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yo: pues contrólense**

**Todos: ok, les agradecemos sus reviews**

**Los dejamos leer**

_Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto_

-Julie, aguanta- decía cierto rubio corriendo hacia ella

-ah- la mencionada voltea a verlo- MARCOS!- corre a abrazarlo

-qué bueno verte de nuevo Julie- dijo mientras se zafaba del abrazo (no porque lo estuviera asfixiando) –vamos a la casa?- (si claro una casa) mientras cogía la maleta de Julie

Julie habitualmente viste de un vestido rosa sin mangas cuello tortuga pegado al cuerpo un poco más arriba de las rodillas, cinturón y botines negros, lleva el cabello suelto

-mmm…pensándolo bien, quiero ir a conocer a tu novia- dijo Julie feliz

-QUE NO LO ES- grito Masquerade totalmente rojo (a ver defínete que son)

-QUE SI-

-NO-

-SI-

-NO-

-SI- *tengo una idea*

-NO-

-SI-

-NO-

-SI-

-NO-

-NO-

-SI- grito Masquerade con todas sus fuerzas

-AJA TENIA RAZON- dijo Julie haciendo el baile de la victoria

-me confundiste-

-si, si y yo soy la reina ahora vamos-

-ok- dijo resignado

_En el carro (20 min después)_

-y como se llama tu "amiga"- dijo Julie recalcando la última palabra

-se llama Yeneline… es gitana-

-va a ser un poco duro, ellos tienen una cultura de hace siglos y hay un problema mayor-

-cual-

-que…va a hacer muy difícil conociendo a tu tío, es imposible que deje que Yen sea tu amiga-

-tienes razón Julie y es justo por eso que quiero que la ayudes-

-ah porque Alice es engreída y Runo un poco orgullosa…sin ofender-

-es…ya llegamos- dijo bajándose para abrirle la puerta a Julie

-gracias- dijo bajándose

Masquerade toca la puerta de la casa

¿?-quien es-

-Claudio soy yo Masquerade…se encuentra Yen?-

-dame un momento- abre la puerta

-hola Sr. Claudio, le presento a mi amiga Julie-

-Hola chicos, ya le digo a mi hija que están aquí, pasen-

-gracias- ambos jóvenes entran

-oye, Yen sabe que yo estoy aquí?- pregunto Julie

-no, mmm busquemos un lugar para esconderte- le respondió Masquerade pero escucha una voz

-Papi, como así que una sorpresa…bueno ya voy-

-esa es la voz de Yen?-pregunto Julie que ya estaba debajo de una mesa (tenía un mantel) *me recuerda a Alice*

-sí y mejor….YEN!

-MASQUERADE- Yen lo abraza en un impulso –como estas- mirándolo a los ojos aunque tenía la mascara

-eh…b…bien- totalmente embobado por el trance

*genial lo perdimos* pensó Julie

-Marcos, estas bien?- pregunto Yen ya que él seguía en el trance por los hermosos ojos miel de la joven

-eh…si pero- la tomo por la cintura hasta…

-USTEDES SON NOVIOS ADMITANLO….AU!- grito Julie ya que se había golpeado con la mesa mientras se levantaba

-Marcos Kazami- dijo Yen con las manos en la cintura

-bueno…te quiero presentar a Julie, Julie ella es Yeneline

-Soy Julie Makimoto un gusto en conocerte-

-el gusto es mío, soy Yeneline Weisner pero me puedes llamar Yen-

-Yen y donde se encuentra Klaus- pregunto Masquerade

-Klaus se encuentra en un viaje pero vuelve en unos días-

-espera…Klaus…Klaus Von Herzen?- pregunto Julie con miedo

-si, por? Lo conoces?-

_Flashback_

_Era uno de los tantos desfiles de modas y Julie ya se había presentado ante los críticos con una calificación excelente cuando se encontró con Klaus_

_-Klaus que gusto verte ^^-_

_-lo mismo digo Julie- dijo algo asustado_

_-Klaus, te pasa algo?-mientras retrocedía_

_-no, nada muñeca- saca algo del blazer y lo muestra a Julie –pero recuerda que solo soy un gitano-_

_-o…ok-_

_Fin de flashback_

-Julie te encuentras bien?, estas pálida- le dijo Yen

-si tranquila debió ser el vuelo, pero va a tocar trabajar mucho hoy-

-por-

-porque la fiesta es mañana en la noche-

-bueno y cuando comienzo-

-desde que llegue- *esta chica tiene una educación impecable*

-uh oh-

-ES QUE NO LO NOTAS MARCOS, ESTA CHICA ES GENIAL!-

-uh?- dijeron ambos

-solo falta una que otra cosa, un vestido y guala-

-bien Julie comencemos- dijo Yen inspirada

-vamos a comenzar usando esto- mostrando unos tacones

_5 minutos después_

-HASTA AQUÍ ME LLEGO LA EDUCACION, ME DUELE LOS PIES!- se quejó Yen ya que estaba con unos tacones N° 6, con 3 enciclopedias en la cabeza para mantener el equilibrio

-si puedes llegar a la puerta con los libros en la cabeza sin romperte los tacones, te dejo en paz- dijo Julie

En ese momento Yen se quitó los tacones y lo llevo con una mano mientras que en la otra llevaba los libros en la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia la puerta para luego caer rendida –YA…LO LOGRE! DEJAME EN PAZ ESTOY CANSADA-

-aun no-

-QUE! ACASO PUEDE SER PEOR-

-no debiste de decir eso- dijo Masquerade serenamente

-y ahora Yen… A BUSCAR EL VESTIDO!- sentencio Julie antes de irse prácticamente arrastrando a Yen al centro comercial ya que Julie solo había llevado 3 vestidos de gala y a Yen no les gustaron

_5 horas después (si que pasa el tiempo)_

-me gusta este vestido- declaro Yen con un vestido en sus manos

-no me digas que no…espera, te gusto?- dijo Julie sorprendida

-sip- dijo entrando al vestidor y en 2 minutos salió con el vestido puesto

-wow se te ve hermoso- le chillo Julie

-ahora si estoy lista-

**YA CASI LLEGA LA FIESTA **

**Shun: a disfrutar se dijo!**

**Yo: lástima que ya esta semana entro a clase y exámenes**

**Shun: si…tienes razón**

**A partir de este capítulo voy a dedicar canciones relativas al tema o que le encuentre buen ritmo**

**Shun: y esta semana es…Ashley Tisdale con la canción Masquerade**

**Nicole Sakurai: **jajaja voy a ver cómo será un yaoi XD, lo siento por no escribirte lo que tú sabes qué pero estaba muy ocupada gomene

**Haibaku Kuso: **si lo del Shun interno se me ocurrió viendo uno de los capítulos de la primera temporada XD y si he leído ambas historias y están geniales, pero de donde salió el ShunxMira?

**Jessi Kuso: **Steven? No le veo de malo el nombre jajaja pobrecito perdió la apuesta pero…que tal estar en boxers frente a todos y gritar AMO A ALEX! XD no me des de pervertida ni nada pero así le hicimos a un amigo

**Shun: a quien**

**Yo: a uno del salón por una apuesta que perdió**

**Shun: locas ¬¬#**

**Yo: gracias…ah si, si quieren vayan a mi perfil a una encuesta, estoy indecisa porque quiero hacer un nuevo fic y no ser cual hacer, voy a hacer todos pero con calma, si lo quieren enviar como review también lo acepto y en el perfil estará los sumary de los fic y allí pueden botar**

**Shun: les agradecemos sus reviews, quejas, y sugerencias **

**Yo: quiero mandarle un GRAN saludo de 2013 y de buena prosperidad a todos y especialmente a Nicole, Jessi, Haibaku, Bruno y Catalina**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**


	12. ¿en que tanto piensas?

**GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE!**

**Shun: 2 semanas sin escribir**

**Yo: si **** estaba demasiado ocupada**

**Shun: tienes razón**

**Yo: no sé qué hacer lo siento por no escribir antes y espero que por indemnización voy a subir 2 capítulos correspondiente a estas 2 semanas y la otra semana será el estreno de mi nuevo fic Los Descendientes de los Peleadores**

**Sin nada más que decir los dejamos leer**

Después de entrenar Julie y Masquerade se fueron a la mansión ya que Julie tenía que descansar

-oye Masquerade y Dan?- caminando

-no lo sé, no he hablado con él hace meses- también

-mmm…tú amiga si es bien bonita-

-sí, es perfecta pero hay algo que me extraña-

-que es- mirándolo preocupadamente

-es que ella sabe leer y escribir y tiene demasiado conocimiento a pesar que es gitana-

-mmm ya, por eso-

Masquerade da unos pasos y se detiene –segura de que estas bien Julie?

-si tranquilo- dando una sonrisa falsa

-tu no me mientes- dando la vuelta para verla (tipo capítulo de NV)

-cómo?-

-algo está metido en tu mente-

-….-

-algo que te molesta-

-….-

-y su nombre es Klaus-

-YA MARCOS!-

-Julie…-

-lo…lo siento, es que me da miedo-

-miedo?...miedo de Klaus?, no te entiendo nada-

-Klaus…Klaus no es gitano-

-QUE!-gritando a todo pulmón

-es todo lo que te puedo decir y…no digas nada-

-ok, y... por qué viniste en verdad?-

-vine a diseñar un traje al príncipe-

-jajaja ese tipo está loco, quieres un helado?-

-por, supuesto-

_En la mansión_

-oye Runo, sabes si ya llego Julie?- pregunto Shun

-sip pero no te preocupes, me llamo y me dijo que está dando un paseo con Marcos y llega más tarde-

-ok? Vas a practicar karate?-

-por supuesto- poniéndose en posición y ambos comenzaron a entrenar

-y como lo pasaron ayer las 2-

-Alice quedo cansada por el vuelo y se quedó dormida- esquivando una patada

-mmm ya…ya casi entramos- dijo esquivando un puño al mismo tiempo dando otro

-sí, pero tengo algo de nervios- agarrando el puño de Shun devolviéndolo

-pero si tú no tienes nervios- lanzándole un shuriken

-si…es verdad-

-…-

-en que piensas hermanito?-

-no…es que me extraña que no tengas novio-

-por qué?-

-eres hermosa, pero no te has fijado en…- pero Runo lo interrumpió

-la verdad si-

-y en quién?-

-no te lo puedo decir-

-ok y te respeto…y quieres ver a Dan?-

-A ESE GLOTON?!...CLARO QUE…-

-que si?-

-QUE NO SHUN- grito parando el entrenamiento

-como digas hermanita- dijo para después irse

*bien, ya pondré estar en paz*

_Tiempo después_

-SHUN- gritaba alguien mientras intentaba alcanzarlo

-Alice que paso?-

-es…que quería pasar tiempo contigo- eso hiso que el ninja se sonrojara

-si, es verdad amor, quieres dar un paseo?-

-claro-

-oye Alice-

-sip-

-te amo- dándole un gran oso de peluche que sostenía un corazón y decía "_te amo Alice" _

-amor esta hermoso, te extrañe mucho-

-yo más- dándole un tierno beso pero la falta de aire los obligo separarlos

-vamos?-

-por supues…JULIE!- sale a saludarla

-ALICE, SHUN LOS EXTRAÑE!- abrazándolos

-nosotros también- dijo Shun sonriendo

-creo que los interrumpí-

-la verdad…no mucho- dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-si- dijo Shun

-bueno me voy a dormir tengo que hacer mi sueño de belleza para la fiesta de mañana-

-suena bien- dijo Alice

-pero…-comenzó Shun a protestar

-pero nada…ya son las 11 de la noche, mejor lo hacemos con calma pasado mañana- reprocho Alice

-bueno está bien-

-ok, hasta mañana- se despidió Alice y todos se fueron a dormir

_Al día siguiente_

En el jardín de la mansión se podía ver una pequeña tarima, decoración varias lámparas y un binca-brinca, era las 7 de la noche y ya todos los hombres estaban vestidos de smoking pero sin corbatas

-hace rato que no las veo- dijo Dan

-exactamente hace 3 años, y porque por fin viniste a vivir aquí?- pregunto Shun

-recuerda que ya casi vamos a entrar-

-tienes razón-

-oye, que es lo que tiene Masquerade que está demasiado nervioso-

-es que hoy nos va a presentar a su novia-

-YEN NO ES MI NOVIA!- grito Masquerade todo sonrojado -*bueno no aun*

-ya estamos listas- dijeron las chicas entrando al jardín

-w…wow- dijeron todos sonrojados

"_El amor de hermanos es hermoso y traicioneros"_

**KAWAI QUE COMIENZE LA FIESTA!**

**Shun: a bailar y disfrutar**

**Yo: tienes razón ^^**

**Spectra: y tienes ya pareja?**

**Yo: sip**

**Spectra: lo voy a matar –susurrando-**

**Yo: que dijiste?**

**Spectra: nada muñeca**

**Yo: mhm**

**Nicole Sakurai: **QUE FELICIDAD QUE TE GUSTO! Wow la de backstreet boys fue la primera bakusong que escuche y me enamore!

**Haibaku Kuso: **COMO QUE JULIE MIS RESPETOS? YO FUI LA QUE SALI TORTURADA BUAA JAJAJA mentira XD

**Jessi Kuso: **FUNERAL?! STEVE MEJOR DEJA DE APOSTAR JAJAJA que bueno que les gusto el capi estuvo genial la apuesta y a Steve, creo que Steven queda genial, no sé por qué no te gusta

**Shun: desde cuando Spectra es tu mejor amigo**

**Yo: desde hace 1 semana XD**

**Shun: NO QUIERO QUE SEAS TU AMIGA *gritando celoso***

**Yo: y por que**

**Shun: PORQUE NO QUIERO Y PUNTO**

**Yo: Shun…**

**Shun: Yen…lo siento**

**Spectra: mira lo que hiciste poniéndose atrás de ella**

**Yo: Shun porque dijiste eso?**

**Shun: por…por…**

**Yo: mejor les agradezco sus reviews, quejas y sugerencias…les mando un gran saludo y un beso a todos en especial a Nicole, Haibaku, Jessi, Bruno y Catalina…ah y el siguiente capitulo lo subo mañana *dije antes de irme***

**Spectra: Shun…ESTAS MUERTO! *comienza a perseguirlo con un hacha***

**Shun: AYUDA! SI NO QUIEREN BUENO…NOS VEMOS EN LA OTRA BYE BYE…DEJAME EN PAZ SPECTRA!**


	13. bellezaun hechizo envidiable

**KONICHIWA!**

**Shun: hola hasta que por fin quiso escribir la historia**

**Yo: si u.u lo que pasa es que estoy en exámenes y me han dado duro toda la semana**

**Shun: bueno hoy será 2 capitulo en 1**

**Yo: es decir que hoy publicare el capítulo 13 y 14 por separado para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia**

**Shun: espero que puedan comprender y les agradecemos sus reviews y su paciencia**

**Los dejamos leer**

Se…se ven hermosas- dijeron todos babeando

Runo llevaba un vestido corto strapless color negro con una cinta fucsia en la cintura, llevaba el cabello suelto, un brillo labial y aretes de diamantes

Alice llevaba un vestido corto de una manga larga morada con destellos plateados, se aliso el cabello, tenía labial rosa, algo de maquillaje y un collar de diamantes en forma de corazón

Julie llevaba un vestido un poco más debajo de las rodillas color rosada sin mangas, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola alta y llevaba unos aretes de esmeraldas altas

_Con Shun y Alice_

-y como me veo Shun?-

-te…te…te vez hermosa Alice-dijo Shun algo sonrojado

-gracias- dándole un cálido y dulce beso

_Runo y Dan_

-w…wow Dan, te ves genial después de 3 años-

-gracias…y veo que tu edad te ha aumentado tu belleza-

-eh…gracias- dijo Runo un poco sonrojada

-y…tanto hablar me dio hambre ^^-

-SI QUE ERES UN TONTO!- mientras le daba un zape a Dan y se va

-EN LA CARA NO QUE QUIERO SER ACTOR!- (escena final Bakugan 1era temporada)

_Julie y Masquerade_

-y como estoy?-

-te…te ves espectacular Julie- mientras le daba una vuelta

-gracias…y que te pasa cariño-

-es…es que…-pero alguien los interrumpió

¿?-si dejan con la puerta abierta así como así, algún día los va a robar- dijo haciendo que todos llamaran la atención

-Yeneline…e…estas…-titubeo Masquerade sonrojado

-ESA ES YEN?!- gritaron Runo y Alice

Yen llevaba un vestido corto strapless color blanco con bordes dorados, tenía el cabello suelto, brillo labial, usaba una pulsera de oro y topos plateados (n/a: todas usan sandalias de tacón color plateado) se veía como un ángel

-te…te ves hermosa Yen-dijo Masquerade

-gracias- con un leve rubor carmín

-con que esa es Yen- dijo Runo aguantándose los celos

-Runo tranquis- le dijo Julie agarrándola, conociéndola bien sabía que Runo podía llegar incluso a los golpes

-ella es…nadie-le susurro Alice

-bueno Yen te presento a mi familia, mi hermano teñido es Shun, mi hermanita y la razón de mi vida Runo- abrazando a la última mencionada-la hermosa peli naranja es Alice y el glotón castaño es…-

-Daniel que haces aquí?- pregunto Yen feliz

-lo mismo iba a decirte Yen-

-Masquerade me invito a la fiesta- dijeron ambos y comenzaron a reír

-mejor vamos a comer-

_En la cena_

-esta delicioso-

-se lució el chef-

-y que te pareció Yen?- le pregunto Shun

-tiene un gusto exquisito, me gusto-

-seguro que ella es gitana?- le susurro Shun a su hermano

-por supuesto que si- devolviéndole el susurro

-y…que hacemos ahora- dijo Dan

-vamos al brinca-brinca- le respondió Runo

-tengo una idea-

-cual-

-van un grupo d de 4-

-es una…suena bien-

-y como nos distribuiremos?-

-Masquerade, Yen y Yo- interrumpió Julie

-pues entonces nos toca Alice, Dan, Runo y Yo- dijo Shun

-Y YO PORQUE CON DAN?- grito Runo

-porque si- respondió Shun fríamente

Cada grupo estuvo 30 min en el trampolín aunque Dan y Runo peleaban pero al final se arreglaron, luego todos estaban sentados sobre el trampolín

-y ahora qué?- dijo Dan (como siempre)

-Yen, tu sabes reconocer como es una persona, cierto?- le pregunto Masquerade

-sip, hay tres formas: mirándolos a los ojos, leyendo la mano o con las cartas aunque prefiero mirar a la gente a los ojos- le respondió Yen

-y por qué no te gusta las otras 2- le pregunto Runo

-lo que pasa es que leer la mano y las cartas más que todo es para conocer el destino y eso puede cambiar según las decisiones de la gente, en cambio mirar a la gente a los ojos te dice la verdad de lo que realmente dices con los labios-

-suena interesante, les parece si le medimos a esto?- pregunto y todos asintieron

-bien…quien comienza-

"_los ojos son la puerta del alma"_

**AWWW KAWAII**

**Shun: LO LOGRASTE! PUDISTE TERMINAR ESTE PAR DE CAPITULOS**

**YO: SIII ^^**

**Shun: canción de esta semana…**

**Yo: les recomiendo torero de Chayanne es muy buena ^^**

**Haibaku Kuso: **JAJAJA creo que era mejor preguntarte a que te referías XD

**Nicole Sakurai: **GOMENE, GOMENE, GOMENE! Aunque parece que Dan, Shun y Spectra se ganaron un problema XD

**Yo: por fin termine esto**

**Shun: ya lo se**

**Yo: voy a intentar si puedo lanzar mi nuevo fic los Descendientes de los Peleadores entre mañana y el martes**

**Shun: cualquier review, sugerencia, queja o duda nos los pueden dejar**

**Yo: le mando un gran saludo a todos y más a mis amigos Haibaku, Nicole, Jessi, Bruno y Catalina**

**Bueno ya pude escribir los capítulos de estas 2 semanas y puedo decir tranquilamente**

**Bye Bye**


	14. Amor y odio, al igual que el Yin y Yang

**KONICHIWA!**

**Shun: hola hasta que por fin quiso escribir la historia**

**Yo: si u.u lo que pasa es que estoy en exámenes y me han dado duro toda la semana**

**Shun: bueno hoy será 2 capitulo en 1**

**Yo: es decir que hoy publicare el capítulo 13 y 14 por separado para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia**

**Shun: espero que puedan comprender y les agradecemos sus reviews y su paciencia**

**Los dejamos leer**

-YO…YO COMIENZO- dijo Dan alzando la mano como si fuera un niño haciendo que a todos le saliera una gota anime

-bien…no eres muy difícil de saberlo –miro Yen a sus ojos rojos –eres muy distraído, apurado y muy divertido pero eres un gran amigo, leal y defiendes a las personas que más amas- dejando a todos con la boca abierta ya que había acertado con la personalidad de Dan

-sigo yo-dijo Runo

-bien, tienes un carácter algo fuerte pero eres juguetona, se nota que amas mucho a tus hermanos y puedes llegar a ser una gran fiera cuando alguien trata de lastimarlos y eres una persona que sabe elegir bien sus amistades a tu gusto-

-y que piensas de mi- le dijo Shun

-Shun…eres frio, silencioso y calculador, es una gran virtud pero tienes que tener cuidado con ella porque si lo usas en el momento equivocado puedes lastimar a tus hermanos y amigos pero también eres muy cariñoso más que todo con las personas que amas-

-sigo yo- dijo Alice

-eres una persona honesta e inocente, te gusta conseguir tu objetivo sea como sea y también te gusta que la gente sea perfeccionista, en caso extremo puedes llegar incluso a ser una excelente actriz para poder defender y proteger lo tuyo-

-y que tal yo- dijo Julie

-eres extrovertida y MUY coqueta, pero eres una gran amiga, te importa mucho a las personas y te preocupa más que todos si son muy cercanas a ti, eres muy sentimentalista y enamorada de la vida y es algo que te aplaudo-

-y yo?- dijo Masquerade seductoramente haciendo que Yen se estremeciera

-eh…eres misterioso, la razón de tu vida son tus hermanos aunque no te agrada mucho el resto de tu familia, eres consentidor y algo serio pero tu sobriedad puede hacer enamorar a cualquiera-haciendo que él se sonrojara

-eh…mejor me retiro por un momento- dijo Masquerade antes de irse

-dije algo malo?-

-es que el no está con una chica así como así- dijo Shun

-mmm…voy a tomar algo del aire- dijo Yen bajándose del trampolín antes de irse

-gracias a Dios que ya se fue- dijo Runo

-por qué?-pregunto Shun extrañado

-no lo ves? Ella es una gitana-

-no tienen derecho a tratarla así- le dijo Julie al borde de la rabia

Y siguieron peleando

_En el jardín_

-Yeneline, estas aquí?-

-si Masquerade que pasa?-

-es que nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo y yo…- agarrándola de la cintura –yo…YO TE AMO eres la chica más hermosa, honesta e inteligente que conozco, eres tan hermosa y tan frágil que me da mucho miedo de lastimarte-

-Marcos…yo…-intentando desviar su mirada pero siente una caricia en la mejilla haciendo que ella lo mirara, haciendo que se perdiera en esos ojos violeta

-yo nada Yen, por favor- le susurro antes de darle un dulce beso pero que poco a poco se iba intensificando pero la….. Falta de aire los obligo a separarse

-Masquerade…no…por favor- un poco agitada por la falta de aire

-tu sabes que yo te respeto, tranquila- la volvió a besar pero le coloca en el cuello un collar con un dije en forma de corazón y en ese momento él se separa

-que…que es esto?- dijo Yen mirando el collar

-Yen…quiero que seas mi novia- le dijo Masquerade haciendo que Yen quedara en Shock –sé que…- pero sintió unos suaves labios obligándolo a que se callara

-por supuesto que si Masquerade- abrazándolo y se pusieron a hablar

-Masquerade es muy tarde…me tengo que ir-

-Oye yo te uhh te llevo- bostezando

- me parece peligroso que manejes en ese estado-

-pues quédate a dormir conmigo en esta noche- haciendo que Yen se ruborizara

-no quiero generar molestias- sabiendo que Runo le haría una mala pasada

-si es por Runo, no te dejare que nadie te toque-

-no…mejor cojo un taxi-

-pues te acompaño-

-no además no me alcanzaras- comenzando a correr pero Masquerade la abraza y la tira al suelo quedando encima de ella

-quédate por favor?-

-no tengo como llamar a mi papá, no sé cómo lo valla a tomar-

-prométeme con todas las ganas que te vas a cuidar, no, mejor te acompaño-

En ese momento Yen canta una melodía adormeciendo a su novio

-lo siento amor- saliendo de la mansión

_En un cuarto de la mansión_

_*me acuerdo…ya lo sé…un día el príncipe coloco una llamada para reportar robos inusuales…y tal vez…digamos que Yen se robó un anillo del príncipe*_ pensó la joven cogiendo el celular

_-halo?- dijo la joven desesperada_

_-guardia de la realeza de España-_

_- el príncipe reporto el robo de uno de sus anillos y la ladrona lo tiene puesto rondando por mi casa, estoy asustada-_

_-ya vamos, donde se encuentra-_

_-en la mansión Kazami, a las afueras de la ciudad y rápido- dijo antes de colgar y después reír malévolamente_

-al fin…quedaras mucho tiempo en la cárcel Yen- dijo Runo con palabras de odio

_Afuera de la mansión_

-que hermoso collar- dijo Yen mientras miraba el collar pero en ese momento aparecen los guardas y la acorralan

-ALTO, GUARDIA REAL!-

-NO- en ese momento sale a correr pero un guardia la atrapa –MASQUERADE! AUXILIO-

-CALLATE-

-NO SUELTAME!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas

-me toco a las malas- le tapó la boca con un pañuelo en la cual tenía un somnífero

-MMMHHH…mmm…..-intentando hablar *Mas…masquerade….* quedando dormida por el efecto del somnífero

-buen trabajo, vámonos- dijo el guarda llevándose a Yen con ellos

"_nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde"_

**AWWW KAWAII**

**Shun: LO LOGRASTE! PUDISTE TERMINAR ESTE PAR DE CAPITULOS**

**YO: SIII ^^**

**Shun: canción de esta semana…**

**Yo: les recomiendo torero de Chayanne es muy buena ^^**

**Haibaku Kuso: **JAJAJA creo que era mejor preguntarte a que te referías XD

**Nicole Sakurai: **GOMENE, GOMENE, GOMENE! Aunque parece que Dan, Shun y Spectra se ganaron un problema XD

**Yo: por fin termine esto**

**Shun: ya lo se**

**Yo: voy a intentar si puedo lanzar mi nuevo fic los Descendientes de los Peleadores entre mañana y el martes**

**Shun: cualquier review, sugerencia, queja o duda nos los pueden dejar**

**Yo: le mando un gran saludo a todos y más a mis amigos Haibaku, Nicole, Jessi, Bruno y Catalina**

**Bueno ya pude escribir los capítulos de estas 2 semanas y puedo decir tranquilamente**

**Bye Bye**


	15. desesperación

**Hi Hi**

**Shun: si estás loca**

**Yo: QUE?! (Comienzo a toser)**

**Shun: mejor no te hubiera dicho nada**

**Yo: ¬¬**

**Shun: es que ha estado enferma y dice que perdón por no subir antes **

**Yo: gomene u.u**

**Shun: sin nada más que decir**

**Los dejamos leer**

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que Yen había salido de la mansión y Masquerade se había comenzado a preocuparse por su novia

*Será que ya llego?* -coge su celular y llama a Claudio –Halo?-

-Masquerade?-

-Claudio como esta, usted sabe si ya llego Yen?-

-pensé que se iba a quedar contigo- esas palabras dejo a Masquerade en shock

-….-

-Masquerade estas aquí?- comenzando a preocuparse

-aja- aun en shock

-a qué horas se fue?- dijo MUY preocupado

-A LAS 10, SU CASA QUEDA A 30 MIN Y YA SON LAS 12!- grito de la desesperación

-voy a llamar a la policía-

-yo lo acompaño-

-sé que eres un buen chico pero… como dejaste ir a mi hija así como así-

-yo…yo no pude…intente hacer todo pero nada me resulto- dijo con palabras entrecortadas ya que estaba a punto de llorar

-Masquerade…mi hija te canto una canción muy suave?-

-si…creo-

-tiene sentido-

-sentido?- ya se estaba confundiendo

-Yen se sabe una canción que puede hacer dormir a cualquiera-

-con razón- en ese momento le llega una llamada –luego le llamo-

-ok, nos vemos- y cuelga

_Segunda plática telefónica_

_-halo?- dijo Masquerade desconfiado_

_-Masquerade que bueno que contesto- dijo cierto joven_

_-JOE…digo majestad, como esta?-_

_-algo raro porque no tengo idea como los guardas trajeron a Yen al palacio-_

_-Yen esta allá?-_

_-sí, por tu seguridad mejor es que vengas mañana-_

_-gracias Joe…digo alteza-_

_-solo dime Joe, nos vemos-_

_Fin de la plática_

*Dios Gracias!* pensó para sus adentros pero luego recordó de lo que le había contado Yen acerca de el –que hice…-

_En el palacio_

*hay Yen…tu metiéndote en líos* recordando cómo había llegado al palacio

_Flashback_

Joe se encontraba con unos consejeros hablando de unos temas cuando entra el capitán del palacio

-MAJESTAD, MAJESTAD LO LOGRAMOS-

-que fue lo que paso?- dijo Joe serenamente

-encontramos a la ladrona del anillo-

-mmm…quiero verle su rostro, coloquen la cámara de seguridad-

-pero señor…-

-pero nada colóquenla…es una orden-

-está bien- enciende un pequeño televisor logrando ver a Yen atada a una silla ya que estaba inconsciente

*Yeneline…* -PORQUE LA TIENEN ASI- grito por lo que había hecho

-se…señor-

-libérenla de inmediato y la traen aquí-

-si señor- dicho eso el guarda se retira

_Fin de flashback_

_En la mansión Kazami_

-oye Marcos ya sabes si…- en ese momento Shun quedo en shock ya que él tenía su cuarto prácticamente destruido y a Marcos en el llanto

-tenía que haberla protegido…soy muy débil-

-Marcos…de todos tú tienes una gran valentía por lo que estás haciendo-

-uh?-

-tú crees que me enamoraría de alguien como ella sin saber el riesgo que todos corremos?-

-tienes razón…-

-descansa y búscala mañana-

-gracias-

_Al día siguiente en el palacio_

Una joven peli café se encontraba dormida en el cuarto principal del palacio; era totalmente blanco con piso de mármol, una gran entrada al balcón en el 3er piso, se encontraba en una cama matrimonial con sabanas de terciopelo blanco mientras unos rayos de sol le acariciaba su rostro

-5 minutos más- gimió mientras cubría su rostro con la sabana

-aun si estas en una casa que no es la tuya?- dijo cierto joven que estaba sentado al borde de la cama

-mmm…JOE QUE ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ?!- grito al darse cuenta de que estaba en el pasado y posterior se sienta junto a el

-un guardia recibió información engañosa y…-

-ya me acuerdo-

-Masquerade viene en 2 horas-

-y el cómo se enteró-

-lo llame- dijo eso con una cálida sonrisa

-oye Joe?-

-si?-

-gracias…no debí pensar nada malo de ti-

-tranquila, y me entere que eres novia de Marcos-

-uh? Como lo sabes?- poniéndose totalmente roja

-el me lo conto…y como se enamoraron y paso todo eso?-

-ah…em…etto…no se- provocando que Joe cayera

-eres muy chistosa y misteriosa lo sabes?-

-en serio?-

En ese momento se pusieron a hablar, desayunaron en un comedor privado y Masquerade ya había recogido a Yen y estaban en la casa junto a Claudio y Klaus que había llegado de Alemania

-les tengo una propuesta- comenzó Masquerade

-propuesta?- dijeron Yen y Klaus mirándose -¿Cuál es?- mirando al unísono

-se acuerdan de un test que les hice hace 1 mes?-

-si por?-

-la verdad era un examen para entrar a una prestigiosa escuela a las afueras de la ciudad-

-QUE?!- gritando

-y ambos ganaron las becas con un promedio de 10-

-QUE?!- a punto de desmayarse

-nos vamos mañana si quieren porque lo que pasa es que es un internado-

Ambos miraron a Claudio y este asiente

-CLARO!-

-bien, usted puede visitarlos cuando quiera Sr. Claudio-

-gracias, y tú también eres bienvenido joven-

-bien- parándose –los voy a dejar solos para que se despidan- se va

Pasaron las horas y organizaron los 3 una cena especial, se fueron a jugar y a dormir temprano

_Al día siguiente_

-Yen, despierta muñeca hoy comenzamos- le dijo Klaus mientras la agitaba suavemente

-5 minutos más Klaus…AHHH LA ESCUELA- se levanta de un salto haciendo que Klaus se asustara

Ambos se arreglaron y desayunaron, en ese momento al salir los llevo un chofer en un Mercedes Benz E hacia el colegio, sin saber que pronto ocurrirá una gran tragedia

"_el novio ejemplar, te guía por el camino correcto" _

**CORTE! SE IMPRIME**

**Shun: esto no es una película**

**Yo: lo se…parece novela mexicana **

**Shun: NO ES LO MISMO**

**Yo: no **

**Nicole Sakurai: **WIII SE SALVO! Ahora el segundo punto es ahogar a Runo…seré mala el otro capítulo que le duela buajajajajaja (Shun: ya la perdimos)

**Haibaku Kuso: **NOOOOOOOOOO SE SALVO jajaja mentira y MIKU DEJA DE MOLESTARLO :P

**Jessi Kuso: **SIII QUERIA GENERAR UNA NUEVA PERSPECTIVA DE RUNO ^^U ya se supo el misterio y no te preocupes por el review yo también he estado en la misma XD

**Gemelos Kazami: **WIIII VOLVIERON! ^^

**Yo: canción de esta semana?**

**Shun: yo no quiero…**

**Keith: pues yo si y va a ser…Smooth Criminal del Rey del pop Michael Jackson!**

**Shun: QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ KEITH!**

**Yo: me invito a una cita…por lo que paso la semana pasada, nos vamos ^^**

**Keith: si muñeca pero voy a mandar un gran saludo a todos los lectores y a nuestros amigos Nicole, Haibaku, Jessi, Bruno y Cata**

**Bye bye**

**Shun: *voy a matar a Keith ya verán buajajajajaja* **


	16. comenzando a sufrir

**KONICHIWA feliz día, feliz año y feliz navidad**

**Shun: navidad?**

**Yo: por tanto tiempo que no he escrito pensé que no escribiría hasta navidad **

**Shun: deberías excusarte**

**Yo: tienes razón, no me maten sin dar justificación, pues no pude subir capítulos primero porque estaba enferma y segundo porque justo cuando estoy bien, se me exploto el coso que me daba wi-fi p#$ internet ¬¬**

**Shun: ya contrólate**

**Yo: si u.u pero ya con mi consciencia limpia de que ya subí este capítulo, los dejamos leer**

**Pd.: prepárense para un capitulo muy…pero muy largo**

_En el carro_

-oye Yen-

-Si Klaus?-

-quiero saber…si…si tú me quieres- dijo sonrojado

-OBVIO QUE SI porque la pregunta-

-tengo un mal presentimiento- le agarra sus manos –quiero que ambos estemos juntos, que nada y nadie nos separe Yeneline, y hare hasta lo imposible para cumplirlo-

-sí, tranquilo- pero siente una puerta abrirse –llegamos-

Ambos bajan del carro con los equipajes y ven llegar a Julie y Masquerade en el parqueadero

-MASQUERADE!- grito Yen antes de salir corriendo hacia el

-YEN CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE- la iba a besar pero se dio cuenta de los acompañantes

-BESENSE YA LOS 2- grito Julie

-OYE- dijeron los 2 al unísono

-ya para que fingen si yo ya lo sé- dijo Klaus triste

-podemos tener un poco de privacidad- dijo Yen "ofendida"

-cuál es la hermosa palabra que busco…ah si NO! –chillo Julie

-ya verás que te…-pero Julie le hace una zancadilla a propósito y logra su cometido de que Masquerade atrapara a Yen quedando muy cerca

-te encuentras bien?- dijo aun sosteniéndola

-si…em…me…me puedes soltar- dijo mirando a Julie y a Klaus quedando como la envidia de todos los tomates

-ah…por supuesto- la suelta –mira quien viene-

-hola a todos- saludo Shun

-hola Shun- saludaron todos

-hola cuñada- susurrándole al oído de Yen

-como lo sabes?- le respondió también en un susurro

-en serio lo eres?- eso ultimo puso roja a Yen ya que había caído en la trampa del ninja

-ACASO SOY TAN OBVIA?!- grito tan fuerte llamando la atención de todos

-eh yen, vamos a nuestra habitación? Nos tocó juntas- dijo Julie cambiando de tema

-sip, es mejor, nos vemos chicos- dijo Yen yéndose junto con Julie

La escuela era muy grande, parecía a un campus universitario con amplios parques, zonas de descanso y piscina semi olímpica pero una peli azul y una peli naranja lograron voltear la vista de todos los hombres por su belleza…pero no por sus corazones

-ay Runo, yo no sé porque no sales con cualquiera y te olvidas de tu hermano-

-no lo sé Alice, aunque es mi hermano, la verdad no lo siento y el acta de nacimiento confirma que no soy adoptada- con voz de decepción

-pues recuerda esto, eres hermosa y ningún chico te puede deprimir, recuerda buen semblante, cabeza en alto y derecha y además, junto con Julie somos las chicas más hermosas del colegio, todas nos envidia…pobres chicas-

-tienes razón Alice-sonriendo-oh mira es Dan-

-uy como piensa en su novio-

Runo voltea quedando frente a su amiga –QUE NO ES MI…- pero lo piensa –eh…esta atrás mío?-

Alice solo asintió

-eh…eh hola Dan-

-Hola Runo, hola Alice como están- saludo Dan muy sereno (que raro no?)

-bien y…que llevas en esa bolsa?-

-1 torta de chocolate, Coca-Cola litro y ½; una caja de salchichas bb-q, empanada, una bolsa con bombones y papas fritas-

-va a haber un reunión de chicos?- pregunto Alice

-no, lo que pasa es que no he comido desde el vuelo y tengo hambre-

Ambas chicas cayeron al estilo anime

-tu nunca cambias Dan- dijeron ambas con un goterón anime

-nop, nos vemos chicas- y salió corriendo

-ese chico es raro pero es un buen amigo- dijo Runo antes de irse con Alice

_En los dormitorios_

Julie y Yen ya habían llegado a su cuarto, era amplio de paredes color morado y blanco, 2 camas con sabanas rosadas y fucsia, u guardarropas, tocador y una hermosa vista al jardín (todos los cuartos son iguales, el de los hombres tienen paredes blanco y negro y en la puerta dice BK)

-Yen que hermoso cuarto nos tocó-

-no te parece demasiado grande Julie? Parece un salón de danzas-

-es por ser un internado-

-oye que hermoso uniforme- viendo el uniforme que estaba en la cama

-hay que probarlos-

_En el dormitorio de los chicos_

-por eso es que odio este uniforme-

-vamos Dan te ves bien-

-Masquerade tiene razón-dijo Shun dando apoyo a su hermano y a su amigo

Dan se mira en un espejo –voy a vomitar-

-tú y tus locuras –dijeron ambos con una gota anime

-pero miren el uniforme-

El uniforme de los hombres era una camisa manga larga blanca, corbata y zapatos rojos y un pantalón gris

-mejor vámonos que van a llegar los profesores- afirmo Shun

-de acuerdo- todos se van

_En el salón de clase_

Todos estaban en el salón con un poco de recocha pero llega la profesora y todos se sientan

-buenos días mi nombre es Daniela y tengo el gusto de ser su profesora, para los que no me conocen soy la directora de este grupo y la profesora de socia…que pasa Julie?-viendo que Julie tenía la mano alzada desde que llego

-profesora disculpa pero falta…-

-ah si, la nueva estudiante…la tenía como sorpresa pero igual, adelante, sigue-

-con permiso- entra Yen

-bien, presen….tate- viendo que los chicos estaban babeando por ella

El uniforme de las chicas era una camiseta blanca, falda de cuadros rojos un poco esponjada (como la de burbuja de chicas superpoderosas z) corbata roja, medias grises hasta las rodillas y zapatos negros; Yen llevaba una cola de medio lado que reposaba sobre el hombro izquierdo

-mi nombre es Yeneline Weisner y es un placer conocerlos- dijo con una sonrisa

En ese momento todos los hombres se le van encima rogando para que salieran con ellos aunque no faltaba el pervertido

-ya déjenla en paz, no ven que la esta asfixiando?- dijo Marcos poniéndose delante de Yen

-eh…Masquerade- estaba más roja que la sangre

-puedo hacer algo?-

-qué cosa?-

Masquerade saca una pistola mientras suena una música mexicana y mata a todos buajajajajaja –AHUA- (ñaaa mentiras, era solo un pensamiento de el )

-son unos grandes PERVERTIDOS DE ¡"$% Y UNOS ¡"#$&/()- dejando a todos con cara de o.O

Continuaron con la clase y después de 4 horas salieron a receso

-que clase tan aburrida- se quejó Runo

-tienes razón- dijo Alice recostada en el hombro de Shun

-TENGO UNA IDEA- grito Julie

-cuál?- dijeron todos

-podemos hacer un fin de semana de campamento-

-esa es la peor…espera, esta chévere- dijo Dan

-y como haremos con las carpas- dijo Yen

-pues una guerra de sexos: hombres vs mujeres-

-bien, que tal si nos encontramos a las 9-

-listo- todos se van a prepararse

_En el campamento…_

_La amistad viene y va pero una verdadera amiga es para toda la vida_

**Por fin lo acabe**

**Shun: hasta que por fin**

**Yo: si**

**Nicole Sakurai: **JAJAJA creo que me vas a matar con la Death Note por tanto tiempo sin escribir ..U pero igual ya Runo en un buen futuro recibirá su merecido pero hay que tener cuidado ya que ella no es la principal enemiga y obvio que vas a hacer mi familia, pues mi prima porque veras como la historia va a dar un giro inesperado que harán dudar si se conocen bien

**Jessi Kuso: **Pues ya sabemos las intenciones de Runo pero solo es confusión la verdad saldrá al aire y todo dejara de ser color de rosa

**Gemelos Kazami:** me fascina que les guste mi historia y pues la verdad también me tarde demasiado por mis compromisos académicos y también por algunos problemas pero ya volví con más trama

**Haibaku Kuso:** jajaja dale la revolución que Miku quiere, Dios que pena me hiciste en Bakugan new hopes al colocar que me gustaba Masquerade la verdad me pusiste muy MUY roja jajaja

**Yo: una hermosa flor, perdida en el amor**

**Shun: te obsesionaste con Vocaloid**

**Yo: sip**

**Les mando un gran saludo a todos y nos vemos a la próxima **

**bye bye**


	17. Campamento y Reencuentros

**Hola**

**Shun: Konichiwa**

**Masquerade: bon you**

**Spectra: hello**

**Yo: moshi moshi, lo siento por no haber escrito antes pero estos días me ha pasado problemas pero ya volví y recargada con mí historia**

**Masquerade: esperamos que les guste**

**Shun: les agradecemos sus reviews y que lean esta hermosa historia**

**Sin nada más que decir, los dejamos leer **

Todos estaban en el campamento, había 2 carpas grandes; una de chicas y una de chicos y todos las estaban armando

-oye, donde se encuentra Masquerade?- pregunto Dan

-es cierto, pero si él iba con nosotros- dijo Julie

-no sé, de pronto se le quedo algo o…-pero en ese momento alguien le tapa los ojos –esas manos…- en ese momento la persona le destapa los ojos –NICOLE!-

-YEN! ES BUENO VERTE DE NUEVO- dijo la mencionada mientras que ambas se abrazaban

-ustedes…ustedes 2 se conocen?- pregunto Runo

-sí, Nicole y yo somos primas-

Nicole es alta, tez blanca, ojos color café, cabello castaño claro y con unos mechones en el ojo derecho, viste de unos pantalones negros, blusa morada, botas negras, una gabardina negra con bordes verdes limón, 2 cinturones negros y una luna colgando en su cuello, tiene 17 años

-Niki…-

-Yen…-

-Dan…-se dijo a si mismo

-tonto como siempre- dijeron ambas dándole un zape a Dan

-oye, que es lo que le pasa a ustedes- dijo frotándose la cabeza

-cambiando de tema, no eres tan parecida en familia por lo que veo- dijo Runo

-quieres que les cuente?- pregunto Masquerade apareciendo

-hasta que por fin apareciste- dijo Alice

-no creo que haya problema- dijo Nicole

-lo que pasa es que Nicole es de una familia gitana procedente de Francia pero en un tiempo que ella fue a un parque en Paris, una familia la vio y se encariño con ella aunque pensó que era huérfana y pensaron en adoptarla, pero cuando sus verdaderos padres se dieron cuenta de lo que paso, las personas lograron un acuerdo con sus padres y se volvieron como sus tíos, por eso es la diferencia cultural entre Nicole y Yen-

-wow…-*cuando escuche la historia pensé que Yen se enojaría y tuviera envidia pero se nota que por el contrario ella está muy feliz*pensó Runo

-y como la encontraste- pregunto Yen

-cuando iba a buscar las provisiones me encontré con Nicole y me conto todo-

-ahh ya-

-entremos a las carpas mejor- dijo Dan y cada quien entraron a sus carpas

_Con las chicas_

-que aburrido está el ambiente-

-tienes razón Julie…ahh, tengo sueño- dijo Alice bostezando

-tan pronto? Qué tal si damos un paseo por el bosque- dijo Yen pero Runo y Alice se miraron con una sonrisa macabra y le tiran unas almohadas

-Ops! Lo siento- dijeron ambas, en eso el rostro de Yen se puso serio pero luego se puso macabro

-están…MUERTAS!- les tiro las mismas almohadas

-PELEA DE ALMOHADAS!- gritaron todas y comenzaron a jugar

_Con los chicos_

-son las 10, tengo hambre- dijo Dan

-yo también, mejor…DEJA DE COMER TODAS LAS PROVISIONES- grito Masquerade

-pero tengo hambre-

-te comiste toda nuestra comida y…OYE ESA ES LA MOCHILA DE RUNO-

-Tiene chocolate- aferrándose a la mochila

-DAMELO- comenzando a jalar la maleta

-NO- dijo jalándola y comenzaron a forcejear pero se da cuenta que cae el celular de Runo y comienza a sonar el timbre (code geass opening 1)

-oh, oh!-

-QUIEN TIRO MI CELULAR- grito Runo con todas las chicas afuera y también con Shun y Klaus

-EL- dijeron todos señalando a Dan quien estaba saliendo de la carpa

-TE VOY A MATAR-

-Runo tranquilízate- dijo Alice

-CUANDO EL ESTE A 20 METROS DEBAJO DE LA TIERRA-

-ya…les parece su contamos historias de terror?-

-si!- dijeron todos y se sentaron alrededor de la fogata

-y quien comienza a contar-

-Yen, te acuerdas la historia del noble y la gitana?- le dijo Nicole

-oh prima se me había olvidado- comenzó a ponerse seria

Hace 3 siglos, un noble ingles que había viajado a España se había enamorado de una gitana, él era simpático y muy cotizado por todas las princesas y la gitana era muy hermosa pero ambos tenían 2 problemas, él no se podía casar con ella por las diferentes clases sociales y la otra…ambos eran hermanos y no lo sabían.

Un día los vieron juntos y acusaron a la gitana de brujería y de ladrona, la mandaron a la guillotina matándola frente a su amado y él sabía que ya no tenía motivos para vivir; se intentó suicidar intentando cortarse las venas pero al cortarse no logro lo cometido ya que sintió una suave mano en la herida, era la mano de su amada que impidió que desangrara, el murió a los 20 años de una enfermedad, así que pasa la eternidad buscando a las gitanas para ver si su amada estaba entre ellas y se lleva a las mujeres ricas por ser la causante de su muerte

Todos estaban asustados y algunos llorando por la historia

-y como se llamaban ambos- pregunto Dan

-el joven Tonare y la mujer Tenaki-

-Tonare- dijo Shun en shock

-y además..-pero siente que es atrapada por un joven con cicatriz larga en una muñeca- QUE RAYOS- pero al ver que no tenía cabeza se desmayó y el misterioso la carga

-TEMAN ANTE TONARE DI LORANCE Y USTEDES PAGARAN POR SU COMETIDO- señalando a Runo y Alice

-DEJA A YEN- grito Masquerade y le dio un golpe pero curiosamente lo siente –uh?-

-jajaja- se rio el misterioso

-QUE ES TAN CHISTOSO?!-

-sus caras- se quitó una máscara que se asemejaba al bosque y se dejó ver a…

-STEVE?!- gritaron todos menos Nicole y Klaus

Steve Knight, mejor amigo de la infancia de los Kazami además de Alice y Dan, tez blanca, cabello rubio que le llega hasta el cuello, mide 1,70, tiene 18 años, de cuerpo atlético y bien formado

-sí, mi nombre es Steve Knight, es un placer conocerlos- refiriéndose a Klaus y Nicole

-igual, soy Klaus Von Herzen-

-yo soy Nicole Sakurai Weisner- (ya ven de donde es el parentesco)

-si todos hubieran visto sus caras…bueno, creo que me excedí un poco- cargando a Yen tipo recién casados ya que la había cargado como un costal de papa

-tú crees?- dijeron todos

-uh…que….que paso?- dijo Yen despertando y al ver a Steve se quedó embobada con él y el rubio se sonrojo

-mhm…- carraspeo Masquerade celoso –ella es MIA- cargándola

-HEY, yo no soy muñeca de nadie-

Y al final todos comieron malvaviscos calientes y se fueron a dormir a las carpas

**Aww**

**Shun: tierno?**

**Yo: si, que varón eres, ni siquiera me defendiste de Steve**

**Shun: gomen**

**Haibaku Kuso:** jajaja se me pego tu risa, que bueno que te fascinó, lo de Masquerade fue lo del salón? Perdón por tardarme

**Gemelos Kazami: **no se preocupen aquí es igual XD

**Jessi Kuso:** suposiciones reales de Runo y Masquerade…muy celoso, intente hacer la mejor entrada para Steve, la de ustedes 2 van a ser genial

**Nicole Sakurai: **ni tan lejanas, me parece genial que ambas seamos de familia y ya le estas cayendo bien a Masquerade nwn

**Spectra: oye Yen**

**Yo: si?**

**Spectra: que…que tal si salimos hoy**

**Yo: ok nwn**

**Shun: EN SERIO?**

**Yo: si nwn, quieren decir la canción?**

**Spectra: es para los fanáticos de Vocaloid llamado Ievan Polkka**

**Todos: ESA ME ENCANTA**

**Yo: lo sabía nwn, les mando un gran saludo y abrazo a Nicole, Bruno y Cata, Jessi y los 2 locos Alex y Steve y a Haibaku, les mando un huevo de pascua**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye bye **


	18. amenazas

**HOLA!**

**Masquerade: KONICHIWA**

**Spectra: ALOHA**

**Shun: TADAIMA**

**Todos: tadaima?**

**Shun: ese no era la palabra**

**Yo: hola…sé que me van a matar por no actualizar… NO ME MATEN! Sé que salgo con muchas excusas y blah, blah, blah pero estamos terminando previas y mi hermoso brazo izquierdo se dio por lastimarse y llevo una semana escribiendo este capi…agradezco a los que lo leen y me tienen paciencia ^^U**

**Los dejamos leer **

-Buenos días chicos- saludo Shun que ya estaba por fuera de la carpa

-hola Shun- dijeron todos mientras salían

-que vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunto Julie (wow pareció Phineas & Ferb XD)

-no lo sé, además recuerden que en la tarde tenemos que regresar al colegio- dijo Dan

-NOOOO!-

-mmm…que tal si vamos al bosque, es un lugar bonito- dijo Klaus

-y te podre asustar como la otra vez yen bu!- dijo Steve y Yen le pego en el estómago –Y ESO POR QUE!-

-me asus…AAAHHH- en ese momento comenzó a temblar muy fuerte, todos estaban en el suelo pero un árbol le iba a caer a Alice pero de un momento a otro Klaus la empuja y quedan los 2 juntos haciendo que Shun se encelara

-gr…gracias Klaus-

-de nada Alice ^^- ayudando a levantarse

Unos segundos después paro de temblar

-todos están bien?- pregunto Masquerade

-AHH…ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE-

-DAN!- y en eso vieron que Dan tenía una abundante hemorragia en el brazo

-ya, vas a estar bien- dijo Yen y en eso arranco parte de su pantalón y le hiso una venda improvisada logrando contener la hemorragia de Dan

-gracias…como supiste que hacer?- le agradeció pero solo recibió una sonrisa por parte de la gitana

*que mal que no nos conoce, si lo hicieran se ganarían una gran sorpresa* pensó Nicole

-tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Runo

-no podemos- afirmo Shun –por el terremoto lo arboles bloquearon la vía de salida-

-pues hagámoslo a pie, por lo menos para que suturen a Dan!-

-tenemos que esperar Runo, es muy peligroso transportarlo ya que perdió mucha sangre- eso dejo callada a la peli azul

-AHH NO DE NUEVO!- grito Dan ya que se había zafado la venda y había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo

-no…me va tocar hacer un torniquete- en eso Yen coge una venda que había y se lo aprieta muy fuerte a Dan –listo, ya está-

-menos mal…- en eso Dan se desmaya

-DAN!-

-tranquila Runo, solo está un poco agotado-

-es mejor ir a buscar algo de comida porque el glotón se lo comió todo- dijo Julie señalando a Dan

-tienes razón- dijeron todos

-Masquerade, Alice y Yo podemos cuidar a Dan- dijo Runo mientras agarraba el torniquete

-Yen y yo buscaremos comida en el bosque- dijo Shun

-nosotros igual- dijeron Julie y Klaus

-nosotros 2 buscaremos a alguien que pueda por lo menos llevar a Dan a urgencias- dijeron Nicole y Steve

-sí, VAMOS!- salieron todos pero Alice se dio cuenta que en unos de los saltos que dio Yen, se formó la silueta de Masquerade

_Con Shun y Yen_

-quien diría que sabes de primeros auxilios Yen-

-si es raro, nadie de nuestro clan sabe medicina excepto el padre adoptivo de Nicole pero él no me enseño nada-

-mmm….dime, Klaus es del mismo clan?-

-nop, él es alemán, lo conocí ya que un grupo de emigrantes llegaron a España entre ellos el, nos encariñamos y somos como hermanos-

-pero él no te mira así-

-uh?- mirándolo

-él te mira como más que una amiga, aun sabiendo que mi hermano es tu novio; de hecho te mira con lujuria y es lo que me preocupa-

-ah, no…no lo sabía-bajando la mirada –pero…por…por qué no me dijo nada-

-no lo sé, es cierto que, tu sabes bailar?- dijo intentando cambiar de tema

-que si se? ME ESTAS OFENDIENDO CLARO QUE SI SE- grito burlada entre risas

-puedo ver?-

-claro ^^- en eso yen comienza a bailar y Shun la miraba plácidamente, no era una mirada de enamorado sino una cálida y tierna, ella le recordaba a Alguien muy especial, sus ojos, su mirada pero…

-Shun- en eso Yen se desmaya pero Shun la alcanza a atraparla

-YEN DESPIERTA! DESPIERTA YENELINE!- unos segundos después ella reacciona

-uh? Que paso?-

-no comiste cierto?- ella solo negó –vamos a buscar comida- la carga en su espalda y a Yen se le viene un recuerdo

_Flashback_

_-hija saluda a tus hermanos…- le decía una mujer rubia a su hija recién nacida_

_-mami…. pequeña- decía un niño rubio ojos miel de aproximadamente 2 años_

_-es tu hermana…- en eso entra un doctor con tapabocas, cabello verde y con gafas de sol oscuras_

_-necesito llevarme a su hija a unos exámenes, pásemela por favor-_

_-usted no es el medico que me atendió- _

_-creo que no le quedó claro- en eso abraza al niño, saca un arma de la bata y lo apunta a su pequeña cabeza –dame a la NIÑA KAZAMI, O LO MATO-_

_-SUELTA A SHUN!- dijo ella en un mar de lagrimas_

_-PASEMELA!- apuntando a la señora_

_-NUNCA!- en eso se sintió un disparo y el asesino suelta al niño_

_-bien, así me gusta, que coopere- le quita la niña al ahora cadáver de su madre y sale corriendo del lugar_

_Fin flashback_

*que habrá sido eso, tengo que contarle a Nicole y a papá de inmediato*

-yen estas bien?-

-si…oye Shun-

-si?-

-gracias…por todo-

-de nada- y siguieron su recorrido

_Con Klaus y Julie_

-mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos Julie-

-si…recuerdo que fue en la pasarela de París- dijo nostálgica

-ya se enteraron?-

-aun no- *no puedo dejar que él sepa que ya le conté todo a Masquerade*

-y aun sigues con Billy?-

-no- dijo en una voz muy suave –me dijo que era demasiado femenina y me dejo por una chica que le gusta el futbol-

-no puedo creer que te haya dejado, el sabia con quien se metió, eres genial y no debes sufrir por un patán- dijo eso ultimo mirándola

-gracias Klaus- le dijo un poco sonrojada

-mira….arándanos- coge unos puñados y los guarda en una bolsa

-se ven ricos-

-quieres Julie?- extendiendo la bolsa

-gracias ^^- cogiendo unos arándanos y comienza a comer junto con Klaus

-vamos caminando-

-si-

-la sigo amando…-dijo en un susurro

-uh? Klaus-

-haría lo que fuera para que me amara- con una mirada perdida

-….-

-incluso…matar a Marcos-

-KLAUS!- grito Julie aterrada por esa declaración

-tranquila, era una broma- dijo intentándola calmar *aunque lo puedo hacer*

El resto del recorrido fue silencioso

_Con Steve y Nicole_

-así que ustedes 2 son primas-

-así es Steve-

-pero son algo diferentes-

-ni tanto, lo que pasa es que Yen es adoptiva….tú conoces a los Kazami?-

-obvio? Porque la pregunta-

-es que supe que solo viven solos, pero que cada vez que pueden los visitan su tío y sus 2 primos…que les paso a sus padres?-

-te cuento la verdad?...mataron a su madre el día que nació Runo, secuestraron a su hermana y su padre de repente desapareció-

-oh…-*Claudio es muy parecido a Shun al igual que Yen*

_Con Runo, Alice, Masquerade y Dan_

-uh…dónde estoy?- dijo Dan reaccionando

-hola Dan, al fin reaccionaste- dijo Runo con una sonrisa

-que…que me paso-

-te desmayaste ya que perdiste mucha sangre- dijo Alice

-y los demás?-

-salieron a buscar comida-

-espero que estén…-pero escucharon unos gritos

-DAN!-

-JULIE, KLAUS, SHUN, YEN-

Pero a Alice le hierve la sangre ya que Shun tenía a yen cargada

-trajimos comida y agua para recuperar energía y salir de aquí- dijo Julie

-Yeneline-

-si Alice?- pero recibe una bofetada por parte de ella haciendo que todos quedaran en shock

-SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE ESTAS ENCIMA DE MI NOVIO REGALADA DE QUINTA?!-

**CORRTTTEEEE! ESO DOLIO!**

**Shun: que si no?**

**Yo:¬¬… me duele mi bracito **

**Shun: ya, ya no llores muñeca**

**Yo: gracias =u.u= **

**Dark asuna: **gracias y que bueno que te gusto ^^ aquí está la conti aunque un poco tarde XD

**Jessi Kuso: **jajaja Steve no seas tan creído…aunque me gusto esa entrada XD pero las entradas de los 2 serán igual de geniales…un adelanto….ambos tendrán entradas diferentes

**Gemelos Kazami:** es bueno que ya salieron de notas y por lo que veo sacaron buenas los felicito :D

**Shun: vamos a ir a la cita yen?**

**Yo: sip, les mando un saludo a todos en especial a Asuna, Jessi, Steve, Alex, Bruno, Cata, Nicole y Haibaku**

**Shun: ah…no creo que vaya a escribir tan seguido ya que por el brazo no escribe tan rápido con la derecha estén pendiente**

**Yo: dejen reviews, sugerencias o quejas ^^**

**Bye bye**


End file.
